


We were always meant to be

by MandyJ



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Love, Kissing, Plot Twists, Sex, True Love, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyJ/pseuds/MandyJ
Summary: What would happen if Johnny had never beaten Daniel up on the beach and broken Ali’s radio?
Relationships: Johnny Lawrence/Ali Mills
Comments: 34
Kudos: 33





	1. Back to where it started

“All I want to do is talk to you!” I tried to pull my radio out of my ex boyfriends hand but he was way too strong. He held onto it and pulled me towards him slightly. “I just want to talk to you Ali”. 

“If I talk to you will you give me back my radio?”

“Yes”

“Promise?”

“I said yes”. 

He handed it back to me and I resisted the urge to turn it on with the volume up just to piss him off. 

“Fine let go talk”. I put the radio down and started walking up the beach, not even checking to see if he was behind me. Of course he was, and his bigger strides meant he was soon by my side. 

“Who’s the guy?”

“What guy?”

“The one with the soccer ball”.

“Oh .. Daniel”. 

“Daniel who?”

“Johnny stop it. We’re not even together! I can TALK to a guy you know”. I turned to face him. God he knew how to push my buttons! 

“He was flirting with you!” I watched as he rolled up the sleeves of his red cobra Kai jacket. I glanced away quickly, remembering all the times I’d unzipped that same jacket to pull it off his body. 

“But we’re not together!” I rolled my eyes. “I broke up with you because your cobra Kai were more important remember?”

“That’s bullshit”. 

“Bullshit? No Johnny it’s the truth”. 

“How can you say that?” Johnny stared at me. His intense gaze forcing me to lock eyes with his. 

“You forgot my birthday dinner Johnny! You were drunk at a bar! .. With your friends!” I put my hands on my hips. “Don’t give me that lame ass excuse about Dutch! YOU fucked up!”

“Ok I fucked up but c’mon Ali! You just want to throw it all away?”

“Johnny we’ve been over all this!”

“Well I’m not giving you up ok? I love you”. 

“Johnny ..” I chewed on my bottom lip. “We’re not ... right for each other. You have such a temper and all you seem to do is fight! I’m tired of it! And sometimes to be honest .. you scare me when you’re so mad”. 

I watched Johnny’s eyes go wide for a moment then his cheeks redden slightly. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. I could see his mind processing what I just said. 

“I scare you?” 

“Sometimes”. 

“You think I’d hurt you?”

“Johnny .. it doesn’t matter”.

“Matters to me”. 

“No ok? I don’t think you’d ever hurt me. It’s just when you’re mad I can’t get through to you and THAT scares me”. 

Johnny suddenly grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to look at his face. Those blue eyes .. why did he have such beautiful eyes?

“I’m sorry Ali. For everything. For your birthday and for the countless times I took you for granted”. He paused. “Look whether you want to believe me or not .. I mean it ok? I don’t want to be a 50 year old man with regrets. So I’m telling you now that I’m sorry and I love you”. 

Moments passed. My heart ached. The 6 weeks we’d been apart had nearly killed me. I’d spent two beautiful years with this boy and he was my first love, my first kiss, the first boy I’d slept with. He was my first everything. 

“Johnny I’m scared ..” I whispered. “I don’t want to fight with you but I’m scared that getting back with you would be a mistake. I mean, maybe a break is good for us you know?”

“I promise you it won’t be a mistake Ali”. He was pulling me closer. Thumbs hooked into the loops of my jeans. “I give you my word. I’ve been fucking miserable without you”.

“Johnny ..”

“Please give me another chance”. 

He was like a magnet pulling me in and I couldn’t resist any longer. His hands cupped my face then his mouth was on mine. My lips instantly parted and the kiss deepened, his tongue brushing against mine. 

“Johnny please”. I had no clue what I was begging for but he seemed to know. Johnny knew me well especially my body. He was kissing my neck, murmuring sweet nothings into my ear and I was like putty in his hands. 

“Let’s head back and I’ll take you out on my bike”. 

“My radio?”

“Fuck your radio Ali” He was kissing my lips again and his hands were pushing my sweater up to feel my hips, my skin hot to his touch.

“Johnny!” 

“I’ll buy you another one”. 

My head was spinning. I wanted him to hold me so much. Who was I kidding? I’d wanted him for the past 6 weeks. I was starting to think that I was foolish to think that I could be without him. Johnny Lawrence and Ali Mills .. we just went together.

“Please don’t make me regret this”. I murmured in between kisses. “Johnny please don’t break my heart again”. 

“I won’t”. He pulled away to look at me. Fierce determination in his blue eyes. I knew that look ... it was the one he gave his opponents at the all Valley. It was the look he gave when he was so sure of himself. 

“Conditions ..”

“Name them”

“Stop picking fights, stop drinking so much, don’t break your promises and spend more time with me”. He was nodding and listening to my every word. “I mean it Johnny. You mess up and I’ll never be with you ever again”. 

“I know”. Johnny paused. “Daniel, do you like him?”

“Daniel? No!” My cheeks reddened. “You want me to be honest?”

“Yeah”

“I saw you watching us. I wanted to make you jealous”. 

“You saw me?”

“Yeah. Up on the hill”. 

“Do you know how mad I was? Seeing him with his hands on you?” 

“Of course I did”

“Fuck Ali I was ready to beat his ass you know that?”

“Maybe that was a test?” I paused. “Listen I’m sorry, that was low of me to tease you like that”. 

“You’ve been teasing me for the past 6 weeks”. Johnny murmured against my neck. “But you know that right? Wearing those short skirts to school, laughing with other guys, wearing that perfume I like? Yeah you’ve been a fucking tease”. 

“Sorry” I closed my eyes as his mouth moved up to my jaw, kissing along it before capturing my mouth. 

“I’m sorry”. 

“I love you”

“I love you too Johnny” I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling content to have his body close to mine again. God I’d missed him. 

“Let’s go for that ride”. He smiled against my lips. “I have something for you that I should have given you 6 weeks ago”.


	2. Happy belated birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny finally gives Ali her birthday present.

I missed the feeling of being on the back of Johnny’s bike. When we first started dating I swore I’d never get on a motorbike, but Johnny had taken it slowly with me. For weeks he literally just rode up my street and back, and over time he went a bit further. Until I started to learn how close I needed to be to him and how I needed to move with his body. 

I had my arms tight around his waist and my body naturally fell into a rhythm with his. Ali and Johnny .. we just went together. 

Soon he was parking in a secluded spot with a picnic table. I got off first and removed the spare helmet that Bobby had let me borrow from him. When Johnny took his own helmet off he grinned. 

“You were made to ride with me”. 

“I missed it”. 

He led me to the table and we sat down facing each other. He moved closer to kiss me and it wasn’t long before I was climbing onto his lap and my arms were around his neck. His hands .. god his hands were magic. Even though he’d be 18 in a few weeks he seemed to have a knowledge when it came to women. His hands lingered on my hips before giving them a gentle push. I rolled my hips against him and he groaned into my ear. I could feel his hardness pressing through his jeans and I knew how badly he wanted me. Truth being I was in the same state, my wetness ruining my underwear already. 

“Ali”. Johnny was pushing my hips again and everytime he did I would feel his hardness grinding against my clit. I could feel him yet only lightly through my jeans. His fingers were toying with the button but even though I wanted him I felt like it was a bit soon. 

“Johnny wait”. I took hold of his hands. “I think we should slow down. I mean I want you but I just ...” I glanced around. “Not here, not like this”. 

“Nobody’s here”.

“Johnny I’m just .. well I’m feeling a lot right now. I just ..” I struggled to explain myself because I didn’t really understand it. I just needed to process what was going on between us. 

“Hey it’s ok”. Johnny smiled. “I thought you were just worried about being outside. But if it’s too fast then we’ll stop. I just missed you. I missed being inside you”. Johnny held my gaze until my cheeks burned. He was like that when we were alone, always talking openly about sex and I think secretly he liked to watch my reactions. 

“I missed you too Johnny”. 

“Yeah? You missed me being inside you babe?” 

“Johnny!”

“Let me hear you say it”

“Ok yes”

“Say it Ali”. Johnny gripped my hips and smirked, holding me hard against his erection. 

“I missed making love with you. I missed feeling you inside me Johnny”. 

“Fuck Ali, you know I’m going to be hearing those words in my head later right?” He rolled his eyes. “I swear I’ve broken my wrist over the past 6 weeks!”

“So there was nobody else?”

My words caught him by surprise as his smirk faded slowly. He looked at me blankly, blinking a few times. 

“No Ali .. I mean why would you ask that?”

“There were rumors around school? You dropped Emma off home”. I chewed on my bottom lip. Emma Knight the cheerleader who had been after Johnny for years. 

“Because her car wouldn’t start. Her brother asked me for a favor”.

“That’s it?” 

“Ali yes! I’m not interested in Emma!” Johnny brushed my hair out of my face. “Can I be honest?”

“Yes”

“She invited me in, told me her parents weren’t home”. Johnny paused. “Offered to give me ... well .. a blow job”. 

“WHAT!”

“Yeah I think she was shocked when I said thanks but no thanks”. Johnny laughed and kissed my lips. 

“She actually said that to you? What a fucking tramp!” I was mad, beyond mad. My face burned. I realized then that I was as possessive about Johnny the same way he was about me. 

“I said no Ali”. Johnny bought my fingers to his lips. “You’re the only girl I want. Tell me you haven’t seen anyone else?”

“No!” I smiled softly. “Im not interested in anyone else”. 

“Come here”. Johnny’s lips found mine. 

We made out for awhile and then would break away when Johnny got too worked up. Talk for a bit then we’d start up again. This went on for a long time but I enjoyed just having a bit of what we had before. I felt somewhat bad for Johnny since he was clearly struggling. 

Soon he was kissing me lightly then reaching into the pocket of his jacket. 

“I forgot to give you this”. He held out a maroon covered velvet box. I recognized it as coming from one of the really posh jewelers in the mall. “Happy birthday Ali”. 

“Johnny!” I smiled and took the small box, giving him a kiss.

“Open it”. 

I opened it slowly. It was a gold bracelet with a heart charm dangling next to the clasp. It was stunning.

“I can add a charm to it everytime I want you to remember something important. I figure I’d fill it up with memories”. 

My eyes watered as he helped me put it on. It was beautiful and Johnny had the most beautiful heart. It was a shame that he had these two sides to his personality. He could be the toughest opponent in a fight, yet the softest soul with me. 

“I was meant to give this to you on your birthday”. He fumbled with the clasp and I smiled. Johnny Lawrence rarely let even me see him vulnerable. 

“You should have”. I watched as his eyes met mine. “My parents said you could sleep over that night so yeah you missed out on spending the night with me. I was wanting to wake up with you”. 

“What? Your Dad said last time that ...”

“They had a talk”. I cut him off. “They know we’re sleeping together and that I’m on the pill”. 

“Are you serious?”

“Yes. They actually spoke to your mum and it was all ok but .. you never showed”. 

“Ali ..”

“Forget it now but I was just looking forward to waking up in your arms and being with you when we weren’t rushed or looking over our shoulders”. 

I watched as Johnny sighed. I knew he felt bad about what happened that night. I remember it like yesterday. How I kept looking out the window waiting for him, then how i cried myself to sleep only to be woken by his phone all from the police station at midnight. How he slurred his speech, blaming Dutch about breaking a dartboard, smashing glasses and fighting some random guys at a bar. But most of all I remember hanging up on him, too upset to help him then blowing out the candles I’d lit in my bedroom. 

“What’s the heart for?” I smiled as I changed the subject. 

“Because I love you”

“There’s a lot of space on this bracket Johnny. Are you planning on heaps of memories?”

“Yes”. He smiled. That boyish smile that I loved. “Many”.


	3. Territorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali is working out pretty quickly that she loves Johnny. Emotions are running high.

The next day at school was interesting. Word had gotten around fast that I was back together with Johnny. I could tell that people were gossiping and couldn’t miss the jealous stares from most of the female population. 

I stood by my locker sorting out my books when I spotted a familiar face. Daniel from the beach was trying to get his locker open but wasn’t having much luck. 

“Hey need a hand?” I smiled and waved at him. 

“Oh it’s Ali with an I!” He grinned and handed me his passcode. “You know how to get this magically opened?”

“Yeah sure! Enter the code then give it a bang with your fist”. I laughed as he raised an eyebrow before trying out my instructions, sure enough it opened. 

“Holy shit it worked!”

“Told you!” I smiled. He seemed like a nice guy. 

“So um .. you’re with that guy from the beach? King karate in the red leather jacket?”

“How do you know he does karate? And his name’s Johnny by the way”. I smirked as I leant against the locker. 

“I recognized him from the dojo in town? I went to check it out”. 

“You’re joining Cobra Kai?” 

“No way the teacher looks psycho!” Daniel laughed. “But I recognized him”.

“Oh well yeah we’re together”. I paused. “We broke up for a bit so .. back together now”. 

“You guys looked tense on the beach but I’m glad it’s all ok”. Daniel paused. “Watching him at the dojo was a bit intimidating .. he seems really good”. 

“He is”. I smiled at Daniel. “Um so how’s your first day of school going?”

“Not bad. I’m heading to the cafeteria now to meet Freddy and the guys. Glad I made some friends”. 

“Great! I’m headed that way too. I’ll walk with you”. 

“Sure”. 

We parted with a wave when we got inside. He found his new friends and i spotted Barbara waving at me. She was sitting on Bobby’s lap at a big table with the rest of the boys. Johnny was waving at me too, looks like he’d just arrived because he was dropping his bag on the floor. 

I felt butterflies in my stomach just looking at him. After everything that happened yesterday I wondered how he’d be in public with me? Do I kiss him? Hug him? Had he told his friends? 

I shouldn’t have worried because he walked over to me and took my bag with one hand, the other wrapping around my neck to pull me close for a kiss. I was vaguely aware that we were standing in the middle of a crowded cafeteria. The kiss was pretty tame but just as I went to pull away I felt his tongue sneak into my mouth. When we broke away he smirked. 

“You do realize a teacher could see us?” I poked him in the ribs as he lead me back to the table. 

“So? I kissed you quickly!”

“Johnny your tongue was in my mouth!” I laughed. 

“And like you tried to stop me?” 

“You’re terrible!” I said hello to everyone and sat down next to Johnny. Conversation turned to the Halloween dance coming up. 

“We’re going as skeletons. It will be so fucking cool”. Dutch glanced at me. “That is if you’ll let him .. don’t you two weirdos always try to match?”

“Johnny can match you this year Dutch”. I poked my tongue out at him. 

“Geez thanks. What are you girls going as?” Dutch looked at Barbara then me. 

“I’m going as a geanie. I already have my costume. And Ali is coming as a princess”. Barbara smiled at me. She was one of my best friends.

“Thought as much”. Johnny leaned in to kiss my cheek. “You are a princess”. 

“Well I was going to come as a witch but all the bought costumes were so short and trashy”. I smiled at Johnny. 

Just then I spotted Emma Knight waiting in line to pay for her lunch. I made an excuse of forgetting something to go stand behind her in line. I was still seething over what Johnny had told me the other day.

“Hey Emma”. My voice was crisp. She looked uncomfortable to see me. 

“Oh hi Ali”. 

I noticed she hugged her tray close, an eye on her friends at a close by table. 

“So you tried to make a move on johnny?” My tone was icy and I made sure I spoke loud enough for people to hear. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”. She had the audacity to roll her eyes at me. 

“You offered to give him a BLOW JOB think you’d remember that wouldn’t you?” 

People started laughing and she was bright red in the face. She had annoyed me since kindergarten. Always being obnoxious and rude - when I started dating Johnny she told me he’d get bored of me because I wasn’t his type. 

I noticed Tommy in the other line, mouth dropped open upon hearing my words. He put his tray down and immediately rushed back to the table. Great. 

“He told you no. That he wasn’t interested. You know why? Because you’re a cheap slut Emma. The whole school knows that”. 

“Shut the fuck up!” Emma turned to face me with her hand raised and that’s when I felt someone pull me back and step in between us. It was Daniel. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you”. Daniel glared at Emma. “Not unless you want king karate to get involved”. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Emma glared at Daniel. 

“Ali’s friend. And if you look around everyone is pretty much making fun of you right now. Don’t make the situation worse for yourself ok?” 

Daniel pulled me out of the line. He glanced towards where Johnny had stood up and had begun walking over.

“You ok?” Daniel smiled. “Didn’t pick you for a fighter”. 

“I don’t know what come over me. Um thanks I guess?” I felt embarrassed. Here I was lecturing Johnny about stuff like this! “She just .. did something while Johnny and I were on a break”. 

“No worries. I should go, your boyfriend is coming over”. Daniel paused. “Catch you later Ali”. 

“Hey what’s going on?” Johnny grabbed my hand as he watched Daniel walk away “Did you seriously confront Emma?”

“Yes”. 

“Why?” Johnny forced me to look at him. 

“Why? Because she offered you a .. a blow job Johnny! She’s a tramp and ..” I realized I was much more worked up than I should have been. “And she shouldn’t have done that because you’re mine!”

There I said it. 6 weeks of emotions had come out, manifesting in my hatred of Emma Knight. Was it really Emma that was upsetting me? No .. I was just completely emotional and I’d finally realized that I loved this boy so much that my heart hurt. Literally hurt. 

“Let’s skip last lesson”. Johnny studied my face. “Come on Ali. Just be with me”.

“Are you mad at me?”

“For losing it? No. I lose it all the time remember?” Johnny laughed. “Are you coming with me or not?”

“Ok”. I stopped to tell Barbara that I was leaving with Johnny. She smirked and told me she’d call me later. The boys were obviously waiting for me to leave before they’d discuss my near bust up with Emma Knight. I didn’t care much .. she used to date Dutch the previous year and he wasn’t one of her biggest fans so I knew he’d probably think it was cool what I did. 

I felt nervous skipping class. The boys did it often and so did Barbara but I was a bit of a rule keeper. I kept glancing around and only stopped fidgeting once inside Johnny’s car. 

“Ali you’re not going to get arrested”. He glanced at me and smiled as he drove.

“I’ve never skipped school before!”

“It’s one lesson! Chill!” Johnny put the radio on. “So Daniel from the beach .. guess he stepped in at the right time? I owe him a thanks”. 

“Yeah he did. I probably would have slapped her if he didn’t”. 

“Ali have you ever slapped anyone before?” Johnny laughed. 

“No but there’s a first time for everything”. I glanced out the window. “Where are we going?”

“Back to my place? My mum and Syd are away this week”. 

“Away?” I paused. This meant we’d be alone. 

“Yeah”. Johnny quickly glanced at me. “Is that ok?”

I nodded at him, not trusting myself to speak. 

As soon as we got inside the house I breathed a sigh of relief. I’d missed coming here. I watched as Johnny grabbed some soda from the fridge and grabbed my hand to lead me to his bedroom. Once inside I glanced around. It was the same room, nothing much had changed. The bed .. I swallowed and hoped he didn’t notice. That bed held so many memories including my first time. 

“Ali we can just relax .. I didn’t bring you here to do anything”. Johnny put the drinks down and patted the spot on the bed next to him. “I just thought you might need to get away for a bit”. 

I decided that I would waste no time, I’d wasted 6 weeks already. I stood in front of him and pulled my t shirt off then unbuttoned my jeans. 

“Ali ..”. Johnny looked at me in shock as i stepped out of my jeans and stood in front of him in my light pink bra and underpants. 

“I want you Johnny”. 

In an instant he was standing, his own shirt and jeans discarded quicker than mine. He kissed me before turning me around and lowering me to the bed on my back. He covered my body with his own. My hands ran across his shoulders and back feeling every muscle on his toned body. I knew now that Johnny had ruined me for life - no man would every come close to him and I hoped, even in this high school romance moment, that we stayed together forever. 

Soon my bra was discarded and tossed somewhere in the room. It was always like this, having to hunt for our underwear later. Once Johnny had flung my bra so high that it landed on top of once of his karate trophies. I smiled remembering how he’d asked me if he could keep it, because it was far greater than any trophy he’d won. 

His mouth was on my breasts and I felt like I’d died and gone to heaven. He knew exactly what to do as he alternated between kissing, sucking and engulfing my nipple between his teeth. 

“Ali tell me what you want”. 

I wanted him everywhere but I knew he was trying to make me talk. Johnny was very vocal when we were intimate and I wasn’t so he always had to coax it out of me. But that was all part of the game. 

“You Johnny”. 

“Ali tell me”. His voice was dominant and just to get his point across he sucked a hickey on my breast that made me gasp. 

“Between my legs”. I was struggling to speak. 

“Tell me babe. Do you want my mouth or my fingers?” Johnny paused. “Or both?”

“Both”. There is said it. I knew he was smirking as he kissed his way down my stomach. I glanced down as he pushed my knees apart. God the sight of his blonde hair between my thighs was possibly the best image ever. And then I felt his mouth, followed by his fingers. I let my head fall back against his soft pillows, as much as I wanted to watch him I just didn’t have the strength. So I just lay there and let Johnny take me to heaven like he always did. I was thankful that Laura and Syd were away because I screamed Johnny’s name over and over again. 

I was still shaking when I felt Johnny positioning himself at my entrance. I looked up and wondered how I’d ever been blessed with such a good looking boyfriend? He was seriously movie star worthy which was why every girl at school was after him. But he was mine, he was with me and he was inside me. 

“You ok?” Johnny studied my face until I nodded. This was typical Johnny, always aiming to please me. He’d never move unless I told him to and always gave me a moment to get used to him. 

Silence filled the room except for the bed creaking and our heavy breathing. I watched him above me. His biceps were huge resting on either side of my arms. I ran my hands over them then across his chest to his abdomen. He smirked at me - yes Johnny knew how crazy I was for his body. 

Then he started thrusting into me. Each thrust sending me slightly further up the bed until I had to put a hand above my head near the headboard. There was something about this moment, I’m not sure if it was the sight of Johnny above me, the sounds he was making or the relief of having him after weeks apart, but I felt myself building to release again. I think Johnny sensed it too, because he started kissing my neck and whispering things in my ear that would normally make me blush. 

And then it happened again at the same time as he released inside of me. I opened my mouth to cry out but nothing came out. He called out my name as he fell into my arms, still thrusting gently into me. As soon as he stopped he quickly rolled us to our sides, so that his weight was off me.

“I love you Ali. You hear me?” His hands cupped my face and he was emotional. I could see it in his eyes. “I don’t ever want to be apart from you again”. 

“Never”. I kissed his lips.

Time passed and we just lay there tangled in each other’s arms, sweaty and messy but so satisfied. Then Johnny laughed. 

“Seeing you jealous and getting worked up over Emma .. fuck that was hot”. 

“I wasn’t jealous!”

“You were too”. 

“I was not! I just wanted her to know that she had no right!” I watched as Johnny raised an eyebrow at me. “Well she didn’t!”

“Now you know how I felt seeing you laughing with Daniel on the beach!”

“Yeah well ..” I drifted off then shrugged. “Ok you have a point. But Daniel is a nice guy honestly. Plus he’s new here. I just think he could use some friends”. 

“Yeah”. Johnny pulled me to his chest. “Bobby is having some friends over this weekend. You’re invited of course ..you think Daniel would like to hang out? I can ask Bobby?”

“That would be nice Johnny. You know he’s seen your dojo. I think he wanted to learn but Kreese scared him of”. 

“Really?”

“Yeah he told me you were intimidating. He couldn’t believe I was dating King Karate”.

“King karate?” Johnny scoffed. “Look I’ll talk to Bobby”.

“Thanks Johnny”. I kissed his chest. Daniel seemed like a nice guy who could use some friends. And maybe Johnny could talk him into trialing at Cobra Kai? Maybe it would be good for him?


	4. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny realizes that fighting for what’s right is important. Ali rewards him after!

“Hey Ali!” Daniel was waving at me as I approached my locker. “Guess what?”

“What?” I laughed at his smile. He really looked genuinely happy today. There was something about Daniel that just made me instantly like him - I think it was his eyes. I remember my mum telling me that eyes were the window to the soul? Well Daniels eyes were warm and deep. And for some reason I feel strangely at ease around him. 

“Bobby brown invited me to his party tonight. You know your boyfriend’s bestie?” Daniel’s face lit up and I knew then how much he was struggling to fit in. 

“Of course I know Bobby!”

“Yeah sorry I knew that but yeah! Cool huh?”

“So you’re coming?” I grabbed my books while we chatted. He was rambling a hundred miles an hour, sometimes pausing to take a big breath. 

“Yeah, will I see you there? Bobby said I could bring Freddy”. 

“I’ll be there with Johnny”. 

“Great. But weird how he invited me. You didn’t have anything to do with it?” Daniel raised an eyebrow. 

“Me? No way” I winked then walked off to class. 

“Well thanks!” Daniel yelled after me. “See you later Ali with an I!”

“Later Daniel with an L!” I laughed as I walked into history. I headed to where Johnny was saving me a spot. 

“Hey”. I kissed him and sat down. “Thanks for talking to Bobby. I ran into Daniel and he was pretty excited to be hanging out with you guys”. 

“No probs”. Johnny kissed me but I could tell by how touchy feely he was that our encounter the previous day was still playing on his mind. His hand drifted to my thigh tracing circles on my skin that was exposed from my short skirt. Yeah I might have worn it just to tease him a little. 

“What’s got you worked up?”

“I couldn’t sleep last night. I could smell you on my sheets”. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah”. Johnny paused. “Can’t believe you kept THAT from me for six fucking weeks!”

“Worth the wait?” I couldn’t help but tease him. 

“You tortured me”. Johnny rolled his eyes as the teacher walked in. I pushed his hand away from my thigh. 

“Behave!”

........

We were walking to the car when we heard a bit of a commotion up ahead. I grabbed Johnny’s hand firmly as I heard someone yelling stop. 

Johnny picked up the pace and then I saw Daniel being pushed around by a couple of seniors. One I unrecognized from the soccer team. They had him cornered next to his bike. 

“Hey man stop it! I wasn’t looking at you weird. I don’t even know you!” Daniel was being pushed between the two boys. I pulled on Johnny’s jacket. 

“Help him”. 

“You want ME to start a fight?” Johnny smirked as we walked over. When the boys saw Johnny they stepped back slightly. Everyone knew who Johnny was and winning the last two all valleys had made him a star. 

“Johnny this isn’t your problem man”. One of the boys yelled out. 

“You’re making it my problem”. Johnny pushed me behind him. “Let him go”. 

“Johnny man I like you but don’t get involved. I’m warning you”. 

“I said let him go!” Johnny grabbed hold of one of the boys by his shirt. The boy tried to punch Johnny but he blocked it and returned a punch to the boys face. The second boy charged at Johnny, he appeared to know some basic martial arts because he went to kick but Johnny simply grabbed his leg mid air then swept his feet out from under him. It was over in ten seconds. 

“FUCK OFF!” Johnny yelled as the boys scurried away. He stood looking at Daniel wedged up between the bike racks and offered his hand. Daniel took it and moved forward. 

“Thanks man I owe you”. Daniel glanced at Ali. “I don’t even know how this started. I swear he just has it in for me, said I was looking at him funny?”

“Are you ok?” Ali smiled softly. “You’re not hurt?”

“Nah just my pride”. 

“You should come to the dojo, learn some self defense sometime? I mean, those two are pussies to anyone training at Cobra Kai”. Johnny shrugged as he adjusted the sleeves on his jacket.

“Pussies to YOU. They looked shit scared the second they saw you”. Daniel paused. “Hey I’m Daniel Larusso. Just realized I never really introduced myself”. Daniel put out his hand. 

“Johnny Lawrence”. Johnny shook it, giving Daniel a firm squeeze. 

“Shit man you’re strong!” Daniel laughed. “Ali be careful with this guy!”

“Oh don’t worry Daniel, he’s weak around me”

Johnny scoffed but I couldn’t miss the blush that covered his cheeks. Such a powerful guy yet he’d always been putty in my hands. 

“Yeah whatever”. Johnny rolled his eyes then glanced at Daniel. “See you at Bobby’s?”

“Yeah man I mean Johnny .. I’m really looking forward to it. I’ll bring Freddy. He’s cool you know?”

Johnny simply nodded then gave me a look. I could tell he thoughts Daniels rambling was funny. 

“We have to go but see you later”. 

“Yeah bye Ali! Bye Johnny. Thanks again man for saving my ass”. 

“Don’t make it a habit larusso”. Johnny grabbed my hand and we walked to his car. I noticed that he paused to watch Daniel ride off just to make sure the other boys had long gone. 

“Big points to you”. I said as I jumped in the car. 

“Huh?”

“I’m going to have to do something nice for you later for doing that”. I winked as Johnny reversed out of the carpark but I could tell by the way his jaw clenched that my words affected him. 

“What are you going to do babe?”

“Hmmm I’ll think about it”. 

“Tease”

“You love it”

“Only if you’re going to really give me something”. Johnny smirked. 

“On a serious note .. do you know how hot you were right now? Actually helping someone instead of picking a fight? YOU literally made me so proud that you were my boyfriend”. 

“Yeah?” Johnny was red. I smirked knowing how my words affected him. 

“Yeah. When you channel all that energy for good you are the hottest thing on this planet”. I decided to see just how far I could push him. 

“Stop ..” he was glancing at me while driving. “You can’t say shit like that to me when I can’t touch you!”

“Big strong guy .. every girl wishes you were theirs Johnny but you’re not. I’m so lucky”. 

“ALI! I’m going to fucking crash the car if you keep talking like that!” 

“Then pull over”. I grinned as he opened and closed his mouth a few times. “

“Are you serious? You want to me to pull over so we can make out? Ali I dated you for two years and you’ve never let me do that”. 

True. I was always worried about getting caught. 

“Well maybe I’m just willing to try it now?”

“ALI!”

“Pull over for god’s sake Johnny!!”

I laughed as Johnny took the next exit and went up a winding road that led to a small lookout. It was kind of private but not totally. 

As soon as he parked we had our seatbelts of and we’re kissing. I knew him just as well as he knew me. One thing about him was whenever he got into a fight he’d need to me calm him down after. Usually this consisted of a make out session, but it was just one of the things that made Johnny who he was. 

I dont know what overcame me. Whether it was seeing Johnny actually fight for the greater good or just the way his arms looked in that fitted white t shirt .. whatever the case I suggested we move into the backseat. I nearly laughed at Johnny’s shocked expression. Guess he wasn’t used to seeing this side of me. 

My hands were on his zipper and soon I’d managed to pull his jeans down to his calves. I looked him in the eye as i shimmied out of my underwear and straddled his lap. Johnny’s eyes nearly popped out. I guess he never thought I’d go this far. 

“You wanna have sex? Ali are you thinking straight?” Johnny rubbed my thighs. “Babe this isn’t like you .. I just .. I’m happy to make out!”

“I want you”

“In my car?”

“Yes” I smirked. “You don’t want to?”

“Fuck Ali! I want you all the time! I just don’t want you to regret doing it later”. 

“I won’t! Johnny please .. I want you”. 

I grasped him and went to line him up with my entrance. 

“Wait no! Let me touch you first, get you ready for me”. Johnny was big on foreplay. After my first time when he saw me in discomfort he made it a habit of making sure I was completely ready. Sometimes it frustrated me at how long he’d take. 

“I’m ready! I told you before that you turned me on!”

Johnny still didn’t believe me. His fingers moved to feel the wetness between my legs. He looked at me in shock as I slid down onto him slowly. 

“Told you”. 

“I think .. “ Johnny threw his head back. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen”. 

Johnny’s hands gripped my ass under my skirt as I moved up and down on him. 

“Jesus Ali .. oh god you’re perfect”. 

I felt like I was drunk. Drunk on Johnny Lawrence. His hands moved to my hips and helped me find a rhythm while his lips sucked on my neck. My own hands rested on his chest, feeling his muscles tighten under the fabric of the t shirt. 

“Johnny”. I was a mess. One of my hands braced the roof of his car as I moved faster on him. I could feel a familiar tightness start to coil in my stomach. 

Johnny was pushing my shirt up so he could watch where we were joined. He always did that when he was close to his release. 

“You’re my fantasy you know that”. His eyes were fixated on me sliding up and down on him like it was the best thing he’d ever seen. “My fucking fantasy”. 

“Johnny please!” I was close, so close. Johnny read my mind as his hand moved to in between my legs, helping me tip over the edge. I screamed as I came and then a few moments later Johnny grabbed my hips hard as he emptied inside me with a groan. 

I collapsed into his arms. He lay back against the seat while his hands rubbed my back. I was vaguely aware that we were parked in the middle of nowhere and I had nothing to clean up the impending mess between my legs. 

“Johnny?” 

“Yeah babe?” 

“Um what now?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”. 

“I’m .. well .. when I move off you?” I watched as Johnny smirked.

“Didn’t think too far ahead hey?”

“Johnny!” 

“Just use my t shirt”. Johnny lent forward and took off his shirt, handing it to me. “You um .. might need to sit on it”. 

I rested my chin on his shoulder while he laughed. 

“It’s not funny!” 

“Sorry baby. It’s a bit funny though. Can’t believe you wanted to do that!”

“Remind me to think about AFTER nextime!”

“No way! Where’s the fun in that?” Johnny paused. “You really got turned on by me? I mean .. “

“Johnny .. you have this determination and energy that when you channel the right way makes you so .. so sexy”. I kissed his lips with a pop. “So now you know that I love my good/bad boy right?”

“I might need to join the peace core if that’s what gets you going!” Johnny laughed but I could tell that he was secretly impressed with himself by sticking up for someone. I know it made him feel good. “Let’s get you home. Think we both need a shower before Bobby’s party!”


	5. Bobby’s party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drama of Bobby’s party!

Bobby’s party was in full swing by the time we arrived. When we walked in everyone looked like they were having a great time and I was glad to see that Bobby had soda as well as beer. He was much more responsible so I didn’t have to worry about my drink being spiked like it was at Dutch’s party. 

I glanced at Johnny while he chatted to someone he knew. He looked so good in his black jeans and fitted black t shirt. I decided to extend the blank theme my way and went for a black short skirt, white singlet and black vest. I thought we were quite the coordinating couple. 

After awhile I grew bored so I kissed Johnny then walked over to hang out with some girlfriends. A bit later on I saw Daniel walk in with Freddy looking quite awkward so I thought I’d go over and say hello. 

“Hey guys”. 

“Hey! Ali do you know Freddy?” Daniel gestured to his friend. 

“Uh not formally”. 

“Well Freddy this is Ali. Ali with an I”

“Hi” Freddy smiled but looked quite nervous. “This is Bobby’s house? It’s like a mansion!”

“Nah the mansion is down the road man. The massive White House that you drove by”. Daniel smiled at me. “I bet some movie star lives there”. 

“Uh Johnny lives there”. I laughed. 

“WHAT!?” Daniel coughed. “That’s your boyfriends house?”

“Yes”

“Jesus Ali! What’s with everyone being so rich?”

I shrugged feeling slightly awkward talking about money. I noticed Johnny and Bobby coming over. 

“Hey you made it”. Bobby shook Daniel’s hand.

“Hey Larusso” Johnny put his arm around me. “You live around here? I forgot to ask seeing you were new”. 

“Me? Hell no!” Daniel laughed nervously. “No I live like WAY on the other side of town”. 

“Sorry?” Johnny glanced at me. Probably unsure of where the other side was. Johnny was pretty privileged to say the least. 

“Oh you know .. where the commoners live”. 

“Uh doesn’t matter” Bobby interrupted. “There’s drinks out the back, and food. Oh and I forgot to tell you there’s a heated pool. If you want to go in there’s towels and a shower out back and I can always lend you some shorts”.

“Oh yeah right. Thanks man”. 

I tried not to laugh at the look of shock on Daniel’s face as Bobby walked off. He quickly turned to me. 

“Is your house like this?”

“Mine? Uh yeah I guess”. 

“Jesus”. 

Johnny threw me a look that clearly said he didn’t get Daniel at all but I squeezed his hand hoping to encourage him to try to get to know him. 

“So you know Johnny does karate right?” Daniel turned to Freddy. 

“Uh Daniel the whole world knows that”. Freddy rolled his eyes. “He won the last two all valleys”. 

“What’s that?”

“A tournament”. Johnny added. “I compete this year”. 

“Holy shit that’s awesome!” Daniel smiled. “Can you teach me some moves sometime?” 

“Sure. Maybe later out back? Just don’t drink too much otherwise you’ll be useless”. 

“Awesome man! Thanks!”

I watched as Daniel and Freddy walked off before kissing Johnny. 

“That was nice of you”.

“No what was NICE was what you gave me earlier”. Johnny smirked. 

“Haha. Oh I had to throw your shirt away. I couldn’t risk my mum finding it in the laundry basket”. 

“Small price to pay”. Johnny laughed. 

“So are you really going to show Daniel some karate?”

“Sure”. 

“Just don’t like hurt him or anything”. I paused. “I mean I look stronger than him!” 

“Think you are babe”. Johnny laughed. “He’s a scrawny guy”. 

“Just be nice ok?” 

“I’m ALWAYS nice. Especially if you’re watching”. 

I always loved Bobby’s parties. He had a catered table of food that literally made my mouth water. I saw Daniel going back for a second plate so I cut in line right in front of him. 

“Hungry?” I laughed at the size of his plate. 

“I swear this is the best party I’ve ever been to!” 

“Try the pasta salad. Bobby’s mum gets it from a hotel and it’s to die for”. I scooped up some and put it on his plate. “So what have you been doing?”

“Oh we were playing soccer. Who the hell has a yard big enough to play soccer?”

“Uh Bobby?”

“Yeah it’s crazy. Oh and then I’ve been trying quite unsuccessfully to pick up a girl”. 

“Really?” I laughed. “What’s your pick up line?” 

“Ok goes like this”. Daniel grinned. “Well here I am, what are your other two wishes?”

“No way!!!” 

“What?”

“Daniel that’s terrible!!”

“Ok so what was king karate’s pick up line?”

“He didn’t use one. His friend Dutch over there threw milk duds at my girlfriends and I at the movies. I turned around and dumped popcorn on him and Johnny ... and well that’s how we met”. 

“No way! But how did he get you to date him?”

“He just bothered me until I agreed I think”. 

“Guess it helps if you are built like him and are blessed with movie star looks?”

“Daniel you’ll find someone”. I paused. “I can introduce you to some of my friends?”

“Who’s that girl?” Daniel suddenly paused and pointed. “Blonde in the navy dress”. 

I turned around to see who Daniel was pointing to. 

“Oh Kate? That’s Dutch’s younger sister. She would be off limits. She’s fifteen”. Kate was a pretty blonde girl but everyone knew who her brother was. 

“I’m seventeen. Is fifteen so young?”

“Well it’s more because she’s Dutch’s sister. Trust me you don’t want to go there”. I watched as Daniel’s eyes lingered on her. “Daniel? Just don’t ok?”

“Oh ok. What’s wrong with Dutch? Isn’t he Johnny’s friend?”

“Yeah but Dutch is protective and can be ... a bit aggressive? You just don’t want to get on his bad side”. 

“Gotcha”. Daniel smiled. “Thanks for the heads up”. 

A while later and groups had sectioned off. There were some people in the pool, others in the games room and other parts of Bobby’s house. We were sitting in a group in the pool house, just talking .. well a few of the boys were doing shots but I silently told Johnny no. I knew how he could get if he had too much to drink. I reminded him about teaching Daniel some karate so he was distracted with that. Bobby and Johnny had a mat out and were showing him a few things in the corner. I noticed Freddy sitting nearby just laughing at Daniel. 

My eyes wandered to Kate who was watching Daniel curiously. And I started to wonder if SHE was interested in him. 

I laughed as Daniel got up for what seemed like the hundredth time. Johnny was correcting his stance and showing him how to punch. He looked like a fish out of water. 

“Hey Kate, who are you looking at?” Dutch suddenly yelled at her, causing everyone to stare. 

“Nobody!” Kate glared at her brother from her position on the lounge next to me. 

“You looking at Larusso?”

“NO!”

“Then who? Bobby or Johnny?”

“None of them ok! Leave me alone!”

I watched the scene unfolding in front of me, willing Daniel to stay out of it but I could see him already getting up off the mat and saying something to Johnny. 

“You perving on him?” Dutch walked over and pulled Kate up by her sweatshirt, forcing her to look at him. “I know you’re looking at Larusso!” 

“Hey Dutch settle down”. I stood in between them. Probably my worst mistake. “Stop acting like a jerk!”

“Fuck off Ali”. 

I could smell the alcohol on him. This wasn’t going to end well. 

“DUTCH MOVE!” Johnny had rushed over, pulling me to the side, obviously knowing Dutch’s temper. 

“Tell Ali to shut her mouth!” 

“YOU shut your fucking mouth!” Johnny grabbed Dutch by the front of his t shirt. “You should know better than by talking like that about my girl”

I noticed Kate crying. Poor girl was embarrassed and obviously upset at being shouted at. Suddenly Daniel broke away from the hold Bobby had on him and grabbed Kates hand to pull her aside. 

I can only describe what happened next as Daniels worst nightmare.


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall out from Bobby’s party

“GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!” 

The next thing I knew all hell broke lose as Dutch grabbed Daniel and started unleashing hit after hit to his face. Johnny was struggling to pull him back - Dutch was very strong and that combined with the anger in him now made him uncontrollable. Tommy was trying to pull him back from the other side and poor Bobby simply pushed Daniel to the ground and tried to cover his body which meant he was on the receiving end of some of Dutch’s hits. 

Eventually the boys pulled him away but Dutch was still out of control. Fueled by alcohol and possibly drugs, he was borderline crazy. 

“FUCKING GET OFF ME!” 

“CALM DOWN YOU DICKHEAD!” Johnny was in his face. “He didn’t do anything!”

“He fucking put his trailer trash hands on my sister!” 

“Because YOU started acting like an idiot! Yelling at Kate, talking like that to Ali! YOU started this!” 

“FUCK OFF JOHNNY! YOU GONNA CHOOSE THAT TWERP OVER ME?”

While Johnny and Dutch were in a heated conversation I rushed over to Bobby as he moved away from Daniel. He had a nasty red mark on his back which was from Dutch’s fist. I touched Bobby’s arm gently then asked Kate to go grab some ice. As he moved I gasped at Daniel’s face. His nose was bleeding, his eye was swollen shut and his lip was busted. 

“Oh my god! Daniel I think we might need to take you to the hospital?”

“Ali he’s ok. His nose isn’t broken and his lip isn’t bad. It’s just .. he’s going to have a pretty bad black eye”. Bobby looked at Daniel sympathetically. 

“Thanks Bobby” Daniel groaned. 

“Hey it was nothing”

“Bobby your back”. I sighed. “It wasn’t nothing”. 

“It’s ok”. 

I loved Bobby as a friend. He was such a kind, gentle soul. We’d known each other since we were kids and one of my best memories of him was in middle school when I broke my arm. Bobby met me at the fence every morning and carried my bag for me. Just small things like that showed his caring nature. 

“You’re a good guy Bobby Brown”. I saw him blush but I didn’t care. He needed to be reminded of it. “Dont ever change. Guys like you are one in a million”. 

Kate and Freddy came back with some ice packs, bottles of water and pain relief meds. I passed around everything to Bobby and Daniel. In the distance I could see Tommy, Jimmy and Johnny still struggling to control Dutch. Jimmy in particular was looking shocked as he’d arrived late and had no idea what was going on. 

I left Daniel and Bobby with Kate and Freddy and walked over to where they were. I could hear Johnny’s voice. 

“What the fuck did you take? I know you’re on something! And you’ve been drinking! Jesus Dutch you’re out of control man!”

“Just leave me alone!” Dutch was pacing in a circle but a lot less vocal. 

“Here”. I held out a bottle of water. “Drink this. Whatever you’ve taken will pass ok?” 

I’d known Dutch for a long time and although he was frightening to most, he’d never been that way to me which is what surprised me about tonight. 

Johnny pushed in between us, obviously not trusting Dutch at all. 

“Thanks”. Dutch took the water and drank the bottle quickly. He went over to the grass and sat down. Jimmy and Tommy sat next to him. 

“You ok babe?” Johnny pulled me to his chest. 

“Yeah I’m ok. Can’t say the same for Daniel. And Bobby took a bad hit to his back”.

“I know. Fucking Dutch”. Johnny paused. “Jimmy is going to drive him home. Think he needs to sleep this off”. 

“Good idea. I feel so sorry for Bobby. Dutch ruined his party”. 

“I feel the same”. 

I watched as Jimmy led Dutch away. I was grateful that he was gone. He really has made a complete mess out of tonight.

“Most people have left. I want to stay back and clean up for Bobby. Maybe we should take Daniel to a hospital? He’s pretty bad but Bobby said he’ll be ok? I just don’t know”. 

“Let me look at him. I know what’s a bad injury”. 

“Ok”. 

I left Johnny to talk with Daniel while I joined Kate and a few girls to clean up. We put away the food, washed the dishes, cleaned up the rubbish and swept and vacuumed any mess made inside the house. Bobby kept thanking me but honestly it was the least we could do. 

“He’s ok but we should drive him home. Freddy wants to take him but I think we should”.

“Yeah let’s take him. I want to make sure he’s ok”. 

Johnny helped Daniel to his car. I made him lie down in the backseat while he told us how to get to his place. 

While we were driving Johnny kept shooting me looks. Daniel lived in quite a poor area and it was just such a contrast to the Hills where most of us lived. I could see Johnny’s mind working overtime. 

“This is it?” Johnny pulled up out front of a run down apartment complex. “You sure?”

“Johnny!” I couldn’t believe he’d just said that. 

“Yep I’m sure. This is where the not so rich live”. 

“Uh it’s ok”. Johnny paused. “Let me help you inside. You up the stairs? Is there an elevator?”

“Yeah two flights up. And no elevator, just like there’s no pool”. 

Johnny put his arm around Daniel and helped him up the stairs slowly while I trailed behind. When we finally got to his apartment door I knocked. I knew this would be the worst part, facing his mum. 

A kind looking brown haired woman opened the door. She took one look at her son and started crying. 

“Daniel love, what happened to you?” She turned to Johnny and I. “What happened to my son?”

“Uh Mrs Larusso can we get him inside? We’ll tell you everything”. I touched her shoulder softly. “We just want to help Daniel”. 

“Mum please. They’re friends”. Daniel said weakly while his mum nodded and ushered us in. We helped Daniel lie on the sofa while his mum brought back an ice pack. 

Johnny then told her what had happened and the poor lady started sobbing. She told us how she was a single mum and how she was struggling to look after them both. My heart broke. 

“How could this Dutch boy hurt my son? I dont understand”. 

“Mrs Larusso he was drinking and I think he was on drugs too”. Johnny sighed. “He was out of control”. 

“He’s a friend of yours?”

“At the moment I don’t know WHAT he is”. Johnny paused. “Look Daniel will be ok. Just keep ice on that eye. It will look worse tomorrow though. Prepare for it to be black”. 

“Listen kids thank you for looking after my son”. 

“It’s the least we could do”. I smiled at her. “I’m just sorry that this happened”. 

I was talking to Daniels mum at the door when I noticed Johnny opening his wallet behind the sofa where Daniel was resting. I paused as I watched him count out a few fifty dollar bills and place them on the small side table. 

“Ready?” He came out to stand next to me and smiled. “I need to get you home”. 

We waved goodbye and headed to the car. Once inside I turned to Johnny. My eyes were already watering. 

“You Johnny Lawrence are a good guy you know that?”

“What?”

“I saw you” I paused. “I saw you leave money for Daniels mum”. 

“Oh .. well that was nothing. She’s by herself working two jobs and living in that shit hole. I just thought .. you know, Daniel might need the doctor or something?”

“Johnny I love you”. 

“I love you too baby”. 

“No .. I love you”. I smiled softly. “Like I love you in a way that’s special. Like I’m going to love you my whole life”. 

I watched as his cheeks reddened and he ran his hand nervously through his hair. 

“I love you the same way Ali”. 

We drove in silence, but not that type of silence that made you uncomfortable or struggling to think of what to say. No this was comfortable silence - it felt like whatever existed between us was pure. I just knew in that moment that I needed to work really hard to make sure we never lost our magic. Because boys like Johnny Lawrence were hard to find.


	7. Life goes on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first school day after Bobby’s party.

Daniel and Dutch were both not at school the on Monday. I’d called Daniel over the weekend and he told me that he was fine but really sore. He joked saying that his black eye made him look tough though - typical Daniel to make light of the situation. Johnny also spoke to him on the phone but being boys their conversation was kept to the bare minimum - Johnny did say Daniel kept thanking him for his help though. 

Johnny had training on the Saturday afternoon and Dutch was a no show there, although Johnny suspected it had nothing to do with the fight, more that he was hung over? He still didn’t really know what was going on with him as Dutch had avoided his calls. 

I was walking to my first class when I noticed Kate in the distance. I decided to go and talk to her. I still felt terrible for the way her brother treated her at the party. 

“Hi Kate” I stood in front of her locker. She seemed a little spaced out. 

“Oh hi Ali. Um thanks for .. the other night”. 

“That’s ok. How are you? How’s Dutch?”

“Oh I’m ok”. Kate paused. “Dutch .. I’m not sure if he’ll be here this week”. 

“Why? Not like HE was beaten up”. 

“Well ..” Kate looked awkward as she shrugged and fidgeted with the straps on her backpack. “He got into trouble ... when we got home and yeah he’s not good. Dad found drugs in his room and you know he’s been like this for awhile”. 

“Kate, what happened?”

“My parents want to send him to like a Centre? For treatment? So I’m not sure what’s going on. But he .. he took something over the weekend and was out of control. He .. hit my Dad”. 

“Oh no! Kate I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize how bad this was. I thought he just got out of control sometimes when he was drinking”. 

“I think it’s more than that”. 

“Jesus”. I put my hand to my forehead. “Does Johnny know?” 

“He stopped by before school. My dad spoke to him. I think they’re going to give Dutch a week or so and if he hasn’t gone off the things he’s been using then he’ll have to go to the Centre”. 

“Ok. Look Kate I have class but .. if you need anything I’m here for you ok?”

“Thanks Ali”. Kate smiled softly. “I hope Daniel will be ok”. 

“Yeah he will”. 

I walked off feeling sick to my stomach at first, but then as I digested what Kate told me I wondered if this was what Dutch needed? If it had been going on for awhile and he clearly was getting worse then maybe he needed professional help?

I walked into maths and smiled when I saw Johnny saving me a seat. He was deep in conversation with Bobby when I sat down.

“Hey baby” He kissed my cheek. “We were talking about Dutch. He might be going away for treatment for a few weeks”. 

“I just spoke to Kate. Maybe it’s for the best?”

“That’s what we think”. Bobby smiled softly. “I think we should look at it as a positive”. 

“Exactly. If something isn’t done then imagine how bad he could get?” 

I noticed that everyone was gossiping about “what happened at Bobby’s party” all day. There were whispers of Dutch and Daniels names all around school so I thought it was best if both of them weren’t there while it died down. 

By the time school ended I was exhausted and just wanted to spend some time with Johnny. He had training in the evening but we had a few hours together after school. 

We met a Bobby, Barbara, Tommy and Jimmy at the diner for burgers and while we were there the conversation turned to Daniel. 

“You gonna ask him?” Tommy glanced at Johnny.

“Don’t think now is the right time”. 

“But you think it’s a good idea?”

“I’m not so sure”. Bobby added. “Kreese will make a meal out of him”.

“What’s going on?” I looked at Johnny. 

“We were thinking of seeing if Daniel wanted to learn at the dojo? Like join Cobra Kai?”

“I wonder if he’d want anything to do with karate after this?” I took a sip of my soda. 

“Well he’s a magnet for bullies you know? He’s weak as shit and honestly Ali, YOU punch harder than he does!”

“Geez thanks” I rolled my eyes. 

“I just think he could use some toughening up you know?” 

“Maybe give him some time and ask him? Who knows?” 

We finished our burgers and all headed off separately. I smiled at Bobby and Barbara who were leaning up against his bike kissing. They were a cute couple. 

“Plans?” Johnny passed me a helmet. “You wanna go somewhere or do you need me to take you home?”

“Where can we go to be alone?” I winked at him. 

“Uh my place is empty till this evening”. 

“Can we go there?” I watched as Johnny fumbled with his helmet.

“Yeah sure”. 

The ride back to his place almost made me laugh. I could tell that Johnny was impatient as he weaved throughout cars more than he usually did and seemed a little .. agitated?

When we got inside he went into the kitchen and I followed him. He past me a bottle of water and opened the fridge. 

“What do you want to eat?”

“Johnny we just had burgers!” I laughed. “Can we just go to your room?”

He raised his eyebrows at me. I liked how comfortable I was in our relationship now. Before our “break” I never initiated anything, but now I realized that I liked it when I took the lead. It was a change because in the past Johnny had always been in control. 

“You wanna go straight to my room babe?”

“Yes”. I watched him as I simply turned on my heel and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I could feel him behind me. 

Once inside I heard him close and lock the door. Then his arms wrapped around me from behind. His hot breath on my neck. 

“Do you want me babe?”

“So much” I moaned as Johnny’s hands moved down my sides and over my breasts and stomach. He worked the button and zipper of my jeans and then his hand slipped inside to stroke me. 

“Fuck Ali you’re so wet”. Johnny groaned against my neck. 

“You do it to me”. 

“Fuck” Johnny worked a finger inside me and started a rhythm while we stood like this in the middle of his room. He kept it going until my breathing became ragged and I started grinding against him. 

“Strip”. Johnny removed his hand and started taking off his clothes. I laughed and did the same. Soon we were naked and kissing each other passionately. He led me to the bed and soon he was in the familiar position towards the end of the bed as his mouth worked on me while I lay on my back. When I called out his name in bliss he moved up my body to whisper in my ear. 

“I wanna try something. Turn over”. 

I rolled into my stomach and felt Johnny slip his arm in between my body and the mattress, moving me onto my hands and knees. 

“Johnny?” We’d never had sex in this position before and I suddenly felt a bit awkward. 

“It’s ok babe” Johnny’s hands ran along my back, up and down my spine softly. “If you don’t like it tell me”

I felt him enter me slowly. One of his hands gripped my hip as he moved carefully. 

“Ok?” He pushed all the way inside me and I gasped. He felt so deep in this position.

“Yeah”. He felt good, really good. “But I can’t see you”. 

“I’m right here babe”. Johnny moved over me to kiss my neck as he shifted his hips and thrusted slightly. 

“Johnny..” I gripped his sheets. He was pushing against a spot inside me that felt so good. “Right there”

“Yeah?” Johnny started thrusting his hips slowly. “You want it right there babe? God you feel so good”. 

He spent a few moments keeping a steady pace then I felt him move away from my neck. Two strong hands gripped my hips and then my brain short circuited. He started thrusting into me fully and I wondered WHY we’d never done this before. 

I turned my head to the side of the mattress, cheek flush against the sheet as I moaned. All I could hear were the noises we were making, the creak of his bed and skin slapping on skin. 

I felt one of Johnny’s hands leave my hip to move in between my legs and that’s when I started to feel myself coming undone. Johnny started faltering in his rhythm and I knew he was close. He started cursing under his breath but I heard the things he was saying and my cheeks burned as the throb between my legs intensified. 

“I love fucking you and i fucking love you”. Such a contrast yet I understood completely. It pushed me over the edge and I called out his name as my thighs trembled. 

He finished a few seconds later, gripping my hips so hard I suspected I’d have have bruises. He wrapped a hand under my stomach, pulling me up and against his chest. He turned my head and kissed me. His tongue moved into my mouth as his hand found my clit again. But I was sensitive and still recovering from my orgasm. 

“Too much”. I breathed against his lips. 

“Sorry babe. God that was good”. He kissed my neck and I smiled thinking how he was still inside me. 

“How come you’ve never showed me that position?”

“Dunno. You always pull me on top of you or you want to be onto of me?” He shrugged. “Did you like it?”

“Yes, I just wish I could have seen you”. 

“Maybe we need to find a mirror next time?”

“What? People do that?”

“Yeah”. 

The thought made my heart pound. 

“You going to stay inside me forever?” I wiggled my hips. 

“That wouldn’t be so bad?” 

“Johnny!” 

“Ok, ok”. He laughed and held my hips as he pulled out. “Fuck you’re hot. I love you”. 

“I love you too Johnny”. 

“How did I survive six weeks apart from you? Did you miss me?” He laid down and pulled me beside me. 

“Every day”. 

“I missed you so much. Don’t ever do that to me again”. 

“Dont ever get drunk on my birthday and get dragged down to the police station”.

“Promise I won’t”. 

I kissed him gently. His eyes were open staring into my own and for a moment he looked remorseful. 

“I’m still sorry about that Ali”. 

“I know you are, but I forgive you”. 

Johnny took my hand, his fingers playing with the gold bracelet he bought me. A smile lingered on his face knowing that i’ve worn it every single day since he gave it to me.


	8. At war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch return to school and he’s in no mood to apologize, especially to Ali.

I woke up feeling slightly worried about how the day would go. Daniel had been back at school for a few days, but today would be the first day Dutch would return. It was also the day of the Halloween dance, and I just wanted no more fights or drama. 

I wondered how Dutch would feel when he saw Daniel sitting with us? He’d been having lunch with our group the whole week. There had been a lot of changes and I just wasn’t sure how Dutch would react. 

Johnny was picking Dutch up today, I think he wanted to talk to him in the car a bit so my mum dropped me off. By the time I arrived I could see Johnny and his group standing around near a few of the bikes. Dutch was with them, talking but arms folded across his chest. I breathed in deeply then headed over. I’d had zero contact with him since he screamed at me at Bobby’s party. 

“Hi guys” I kept it casual. Johnny moved over to kiss me and his arm draped across my shoulders protectively. He knew I was wary of Dutch. 

“Hey Ali”. All the boys acknowledged me. Dutch didn’t speak however, simply gave me a nod of his head which irritated me. After all, he’d caused this mess. 

“I’m going to go to class”. I told Johnny. “See you in English”. 

“Yeah ok”. Johnny watched me walk off then called out my name. I stopped and he walked over to hug me. 

“Don’t worry about Dutch, he’s a dick”. 

“Oh I’m not worried about him at all. I’m worried about you being around him”

“Ali babe, he’s been my friend for a long time. I just want to help him through this”. 

“I get that ok? But he’s clearly not in a good place. He looks like he could snap at any second”. 

“You’re worried he’d hurt you?”

“I don’t know Johnny! I’m not comfortable around him that’s for sure”. 

“You know what i’d do if he touched you right?” Johnny angled my chin up to meet his eyes. “Friend or no friend, you know that RIGHT?”

“I know Johnny but you’re not always around. You can’t be that guy stopping Dutch”.

“Ok but he hasn’t done anything yet. Let’s just see how things go”.

“He hasn’t SEEN Daniel yet”. 

Johnny sighed. I was making him choose between myself and his friend and I hated that. 

“Listen you’re right. We’ll see how it goes”. I kissed his lips and decided to change the mood. I stood on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear. 

“You look so hot in that shirt”. He did look hot. It was a blue stripped t shirt that was the colour of his eyes and fitted, showing off his muscular arms. 

“Yeah?”

“So hot”. I turned to walk off, pausing to look back at him and wink. He was laughing and shaking his head. Dutch long forgotten. 

I sat near Bobby, Daniel and Barbara in Maths. The others didn’t share this class with us. It gave me an opportunity to talk to Daniel. 

“You know he’s here today” I smiled softly. 

“Yeah I saw him this morning hanging around with Johnny and you guys”. Daniel nodded at Bobby. “Still looks like a psycho”. 

“Yeah he was real quiet which isn’t Dutch. I don’t know, I just hope there’s no trouble”. Bobby sighed. 

“Ok let’s change the topic, have you all got your costumes ready for tonight?” I smiled at Bobby. “You guys will look awesome Bobby. I saw Johnny’s already”. 

“Thanks Ali”. Bobby laughed. “I think they turned out good”.

“The genie is ready”. Barbara glanced at Daniel. “Hey you never said what you’re coming as?”

“Uh it’s a surprise”. Daniel grinned.

“Ok but how will I know it’s you?” I raised an eyebrow. 

“You’ll just KNOW”. 

I walked with Bobby and Daniel to English after Barbara went to another class. When we walked in Dutch was sitting next to Johnny at the far back. 

“Can you sit next to Dutch?” I grabbed Bobby’s sleeve. “I’ll sit next to Johnny and put Daniel next to me?”

Bobby nodded as we walked but Daniel grabbed my arm.

“I’ll sit somewhere else Ali”. 

“No! Why should you?” I stared at him for a moment. In the distance I could see Johnny watching me, obviously wondering what was wrong. 

“Ok, but if there’s any problem I’ll go”. 

We walked up the stairs by passing rows until we reached near them. Bobby sat down and tried to talk to Dutch but I could see Dutch’s expression - wondering WHY Daniel was there. I quickly sat next to Johnny and Daniel slid in next to me. I grabbed Johnny’s hand and his thumb rubbed across my hand. 

“What’s he doing here?” I heard Dutch ask Bobby. 

“Cool it man. He’s ok? You guys just got off on a bad foot”. 

“You either get rid of him or lose me, choice’s yours”. 

“Hey man calm the fuck down!” Johnny turned to Dutch, clearly pissed off. “He’s not bothering you so leave it!”

I took a chance to glance Dutch’s way. He slumped back into his chair when Johnny spoke, but was clearly NOT OK with the situation. I also knew Daniel was thinking of moving judging by how much fidgeting he was doing. 

“Don’t move” I whispered. 

“You sure?”

“Positive”. 

The class dragged out but we survived. However when the bell rang I encouraged Daniel to move out quickly just to avoid Dutch. As we were coming down the stairs I heard Dutch muttering my name. I was getting so pissed off at his immature behaviour so I spun around to face him. 

“What?” I glared. Bobby and Johnny were at my side. “I heard you mentioning my name. What’s your problem?”

“You are my problem! You’re the one who befriended Danielle and now look at the situation!”

“You’re a dickhead! The SITUATION is all your fault!” 

“Hey! Stop it ok?” Johnny stood in between Dutch and I but I saw the smirk on Dutch’s face. God he was infuriating me and I no longer cared about what would happen. I just wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. 

“You’re a asshole you know that!” 

“You’re a bitch you know that?” 

Johnny roughly pushed Dutch back when he heard that. Bobby stood in front of me. But I was seriously over Dutch’s behaviour. The hide of him to blame me for the situation with Daniel. He still hadn’t apologized for anything that he’d done. 

“I’m going”. I said to Johnny as I glared at Dutch. “I don’t want to be around your psycho FRIEND anymore Johnny. And if he’s with you, I won’t be”. 

I stormed off knowing that was totally unfair to Johnny but I hated how Dutch used their friendship to manipulate Johnny into feeling sorry for him. 

I walked into the cafeteria and saw Daniel sitting alone. I noticed Tommy, Jimmy, Barb and a few others sitting at the usual table but I was too worked up to sit with them. Especially knowing Dutch would soon be there. 

I got myself some lunch and dropped my tray next to Daniel. 

“Seat taken?”

“No but ..” Daniel gestures to the Cobra Kai’s. “You should sit with them”

“It’s a free country. I can sit where I want”. 

“Ali”. Daniel sighed. “This will cause problems between you and Johnny. I don’t want to do that”. 

“No it won’t”. I sat down next to him. “Dutch is the problem, not you. He called me a bitch before”

“What!?”

“Well after I called him a dick”. I smirked. I noticed Bobby and Johnny walk in but no Dutch. I could see Johnny scanning the tables for me. When he saw me he walked over. 

“Hey, come sit at the back. You too Daniel”.

“Where’s psycho?” I raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I don’t care. He walked off in a mood but I’m not interested anymore”. 

“I won’t be around him”. There I said it. I watched Johnny’s reaction. 

“That’s ok Babe”. He picked up my tray and swung my bag over his shoulder. “Come on Daniel”. 

I followed Johnny and we sat down and ate. Daniel was happy to be around everyone. He was chatting and laughing with Tommy. He got along with everyone really well. 

Johnny grabbed my hand suddenly and pulled on it so that I stood up and quietly followed him. He led me down the hall to a spare classroom. Once inside he locked the door. 

“I’m sorry about Dutch ok?” He pulled my face to his. “I love you”. 

“I love you too”. 

We kissed passionately until Johnny sat on a chair and pulled me onto his lab while we made out. I couldn’t resist rocking against him, it was far too easy to get lost in him. 

“You know how easy it would be to unzip my jeans and take you right here?”

“In Mr Brennan’s science class?” I raised an eyebrow. 

“So?” 

“I’m not having sex with you at school!” I laughed as I kissed his neck. 

“Ok but it would be so easy”. Johnny teased me with a roll of his hips. “Just saying”. 

“Tonight”. I grinned. “Let’s leave the dance and come back here?”

“Serious?” Johnny raised an eyebrow. 

“Serious. But you have to promise me we won’t get caught”. 

“How the fuck can I promise that?” Johnny laughed as he rubbed my thighs. 

“If we get caught then YOU have to explain it to my Dad”. 

“He’d rip my balls off! Remember that time your mum found a condom wrapper in your bin? Fucking hell the shit hit the fan”. 

“Oh yeah I remember”. I laughed. “The family meeting that was held about our sex life?”

“God don’t remind me”. Johnny groaned into my neck. “Remember your Dad grilling me? Asking me what I’d do if i got you pregnant?”

“Yes I remember your face!”

“Worst day of my life”. Johnny rolled his eyes then cupped my face. “Worth it though to be with you”. 

“So you still want to have sex in here tonight?”

“Hell yes” Johnny paused as his thumb traced along my jaw. “I love you babe. I’m sorry that Dutch has been such a dickhead lately. I honestly hope he doesn’t come tonight”

“I love you too. And I hope he stays away”. I paused, still feeling guilty. “Johnny I’m sorry for kind of making you feel like you have to choose him or me. I didn’t mean it”

“Hey there’s no competition”. Johnny grabbed my hips and moved me against me as he smirked. 

“I’m serious”

“I know babe”. He kissed my lips. “Can we just get out of here and get ready for tonight? I wanna see you as a sexy princess”. 

I laughed and got off his lap. We walked back to the group who were just finishing lunch. 

“Did you two have a quickie?” Barb questioned us. 

“No!!” I laughed as we sat down. “But Johnny wanted to”. I watched as he shrugged his shoulders and nodded. I noticed Daniel avoiding my gaze. I knew he wasnt like the rest of the group and seemed to find all the openness and talk about sex embarrassing. I half wondered if he was a virgin? 

“So Daniel are you going to give me a hint about your costume?” I decided to change the subject. 

“Ok, it’s big, can probably fit another person in it and you won’t be able to see me”. He winked. 

“What!?!”

“You’ll have to find out tonight!” 

“Ok I’m intrigued!”


	9. Halloween dance part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the night of the Halloween dance. 
> 
> *smut*

“Barb?” I glanced at myself in the full length mirror. My friend finally came out of the bathroom and looked incredible as a genie. Her costume was all purple and gold. She had cute three quarter pants teamed up with a long sleeved midriff top. Across her stomach were rows of gold chains and she wore a purple scarf in her hair. “God you look good!”

“Thanks but oh my god! Talk about hot Ali!”. 

“Is this a bit too sexy for the dance?”

“No I love it!!”

I looked at myself and wondered how I’d let her talk me into wearing this? It was technically a Cinderella costume but the front of the dress was cut low enough to show off some cleavage while the skirt was long at the back but more like a mini skirt at the front. And yes I was wearing white lace stockings with suspenders. A gold crown sat on my head and Barb had styled my hair up into an updo. 

“I think I should lose the suspenders? I might get kicked out of the dance!!”

“There’s no costume rules!”

“I don’t .. dress like this Barb!” I felt my cheeks burn. 

“You look hot Ali. Just .. let loose ok. It’s a fancy dress party!”

I looked at her. She was right, I should be able to dress up and have fun. I just hoped it wasn’t too much. 

Barb and I arrived at the dance an hour later. We were meeting the boys out the front because they were riding in. We saw their motorbikes pull up and I had to smile at how great they looked as skeletons. Bobby’s mum had done the best job of their face paint and honestly, they all looked scary. I quickly looked at the bikes, no Dutch thank god. 

After greeting the boys we all went inside. Johnny pulled me back to whisper in my ear. 

“You look .. so fucking hot”. 

“So do you”. 

“Are those .. suspenders?”

“Yes .. too much? I can take them off? Honestly Johnny I feel like it’s a bit too much”. 

“Ali ..” Johnny kissed my neck. “I’m fucking hard looking at you”. 

“Johnny!” 

“No I mean it. You look incredible”. 

His hands were everywhere on me and I just knew our trip to the classroom would be sooner rather than later. 

“Later Johnny. Behave!”

“How can I when you look like that?” Johnny groaned but followed me inside. 

I glanced around smiling at a few familiar faces while Johnny and the boys went to get drinks. I rolled my eyes when I saw Tommy spiking the punch. I made a mental note not to overdo that. 

“Barb where’s Daniel?”

“Didn’t he say he had a big costume?” Barbara looked around the room. “Can’t see him”. 

“Wait!” I grabbed her arm, spotting a huge shower curtain. “There! The shower curtain!” 

“What? How do you know?” 

“I just know”. I grinned and made my way over to where the shower curtain was dancing (if you can call it that). I stuck my hand in the gap and told him that I was a princess who needed saving. He laughed and opened up the curtain. 

“I knew it was you!” I laughed as I made my way inside. 

“Funny huh? At least I can hide if i need to!” Daniel glanced at my costume. “Woah! I didn’t realize processes looked like THAT!”

I moved completely inside and he smiled at me. The curtain was part open and I noticed Kate in the distance standing alone. She was dressed as a witch. 

“Hey why don’t you ask Kate to dance? Dutch isn’t here tonight”. I pointed to her. “She looks lonely”. 

“Think I should?”

“Yeah .. go get her cassonova!”

I laughed as I got out and promised Daniel we’d talk more later. I was just happy that he came and seemed to be enjoying himself. 

I saw Johnny and the boys at the drinks table and knew i had to stop him from drinking too much of that punch. God knows how much alcohol Tommy put in it. 

“Hey where were you?” Johnny pulled me close. 

“Seeing Daniel. He’s the shower curtain”. 

“Serious?” Johnny rolled his eyes. “Nice guy but he’s fucking weird”. 

“Yeah he is”. I laughed. 

“Hey you wanna get away princess?” Johnny winked and motioned towards the door. 

“Do you?”

“What the hell do you think?” Johnny leaned close to my ear. “But only if you want to baby”. 

“Lead the way handsome”. 

We snuck out and Johnny led me down the hallway to one of the last classrooms. I was trying not to laugh at how ridiculous we must look in our costumes as we sneaked around .. him dressed like a skeleton and me the sexy princess. 

Once inside Johnny locked the door behind him. I put a hand on his chest before he could get any closer.

“Your face. I don’t want you to smudge it!”

“Ali everyone’s wasted by now. Nobody’s going to notice my face!” 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you”. I lent up on my tip toes to grab his neck, pulling him to my mouth. It was hot, wet and needy. Open mouths, tongues ... the typical kind of kids you’d expect from two teenagers about to have sex on school property. 

Johnny was pushing me back onto one of the desks, his mouth never leaving mine. Then he was on his knees, spreading my legs and kissing the inside of my thigh. He stopped to stare at the suspenders on my legs. His finger lightly tracing the lace.

“These drive me wild”. Johnny kissed further up my thigh. “Lay back babe”. 

I lay back but propped myself on my elbows to watch him. Soon he was pushing my underwear to the side and his mouth was on me. I felt him stop suddenly and laugh. 

“What?”

“Baby guess where I’m leaving my face paint?” Before I could react he licked right along my entrance then sucked on my clit. Honestly at that moment I didn’t care that my thighs were probably smeared black and white. 

I watched his blonde head and I couldn’t help but grip his hair. This was probably my favourite part of sex with Johnny and I was always shocked at how much he enjoyed giving it. 

My release hit me hard and fast. I didn’t even try to cover up my cries because we were a long way from where anyone could hear. Johnny came up from my body a few seconds later, still kissing my thighs as my body calmed down. 

He stood, unzipped his costume and pulled it down to his knees. Then did the same with his boxers. I watched and noted that even with the smeared face paint he still looked so incredibly hot. He smirked at me, stroking himself then removed my underwear, his hands running over the lace of my suspenders. His eyes dropped lower to where I lay exposed and waiting for him. I saw him shudder and I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything sexier as him in that moment. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful” he rubbed himself up and down my entrance.

“My face is up here”. I smirked. 

One of his hands cupped my face as he pushed inside gently. 

“Everything about you is beautiful. You’re it for me”. He stared at me and I believed him. “My biggest fantasy come true”

I moaned as he settled inside me and then started moving his hips. God the feel of him. He was like a drug and I’d never get enough. It was crazy to think that he was the only guy I’d ever been with but I wanted it that way forever. 

Johnny and I had made love and had sex .. both meaning different things depending upon the situation. This was somewhere in between loving and fucking and it was incredible. 

He was moving now, snapping his hips against me, sending the desk moving slightly backwards with every thrust. I watched as he bought his thumb to his mouth, wet it then moved it between my legs to where I needed it the most. His eyes alternated between watching my face and watching himself move inside me. 

“Ali .. fuck you are so hot babe”. 

“Johnny!” I let my head fall back, half wondering how I hadn’t slipped off the desk yet? I felt my abdominal muscles tense as my orgasm approached. 

Johnny gripped my thighs as he started to pick up his pace, in search of his own ecstasy. I always knew when he was close - the way he’s eyes closed, he chewed on his lip and his motions lost their rhythm. But this time he looked tense, as if he was balancing on the edge of a mountain and couldn’t quite get over the other side. 

“Johnny please”. I knew from past experience that whenever I talked to him he’d come. 

“I don’t want it to end”. Johnny moaned.

I smirked. He was trying to hold off, poor guy. 

I propped myself on my elbows and pushed my skirt up, slipping my own hand between my legs. I’d never done this before and Johnny watched as he struggled to keep his composure. 

“Fuck babe”. 

I rubbed my clit while he watched and I could tell that this was one fight that Johnny wouldn’t win. 

“Come inside me. I want to feel you”. My game was quickly about to backfire as I could feel myself headed for another orgasm sooner than I wanted. My body started to flutter inside and I knew Johnny felt it. My hand fell away as Johnny took over, pushing into me hard. One, two, three deep thrusts and he was exploding inside me while I was calling out his name. 

He lay over me while i stroked his hair and we both came down from our highs. 

“Ali you know you’ve ruined me right?” He whispered into my neck. “No girl will ever be good enough. You .. everything about you is right for me. And this ...” He moved inside me. “This was made for me”. 

“Good because I don’t want anyone else Johnny”. I smirked. “And this ..” I moved my hips where he was still inside me. “No one else will ever know because I only want you inside me”. 

He kissed my neck, his mouth ghosting over my ear. 

“Do you think we should head back?”

“I don’t want to but yeah”. I watched as Johnny pulled out of me. He told me to wait while he grabbed some tissues of the desk. He cleaned himself up then did the same to me. The action should have embarrassed me but it didn’t. 

“Ok so how do I look?” Johnny zipped himself back up. 

“Not bad. Your lips are smudged but you look good”. 

“Uh ..” Johnny pointed to my thighs then grabbed another tissue to wipe off the face paint. 

“How do I look?” 

“Sexy. I shouldn’t look at you, otherwise we’ll be here longer”. 

I laughed and took his hand as we made our way down the corridor. Towards the end I saw Barbara and Bobby, when they saw us Bobby ran over. 

“We’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

“What’s wrong?” Johnny glanced at Bobby and Barbara who both liked worried. 

“Fucking hell Johnny! Next time you’re going to go have a quickie just tell someone!”

“BOBBY! what’s wrong?”

“Dutch”. Bobby looked at me. “He’s here”.


	10. Halloween dance part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Halloween dance continues!

“What do you mean he’s here?” I searched Bobby and Barb’s faces. “I mean I thought he wasn’t coming?”

“Well he showed up. Dressed like us”. Bobby gestured between himself and Johnny. “And he’s on something I swear it”. 

“Shit”. Johnny grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him. I suddenly had a nauseating feeling. 

“Wait!” 

“What’s wrong?” Johnny looked at me. 

“When we left, Daniel was going to dance with Kate”. I paused. “He’s the shower remember?”

“Fuck”. Johnny pushed his blonde fringe out of his face. “Stay with Barb. We need to find Dutch”. 

I watched as Johnny and Bobby rushed off. I had a feeling this wasn’t going to end well. Barb and I went inside the hall trying to find Dutch. We saw Johnny and the boys together, it looked like Johnny was filling Tommy and Jimmy in on what was going on.

“Well the boys are there”. Barb pointed. “So we’re looking for another skeleton”. 

“Can’t see him”. 

“Well there’s the shower curtain”. Barb pointed at the corner of the dance floor. “Hope Kate isn’t with him”. 

“I’ll go check”. I rushed over, pushing my way through people on the dance floor. When I reached Daniel I just pulled the curtain wide apart with the intention of going straight in. But when I did I found Daniel kissing Kate passionately, and they were oblivious to anyone as they made out. I was momentarily in shock - I should have closed the curtain or done something but I just stood there.

“WHAT THE FUCK?”

I jumped at the sound of Dutch’s voice behind me. Luckily Daniel heard too and he broke away from Kate. 

“Hey man calm down”. 

“MOVE!” Dutch screamed at me. I had no choice but I managed to grab Kate’s wrist and pull her away. Time seemed to stand still as I turned to Daniel. “RUN!”

It all happened so quickly, Daniel was off and Dutch was after him. I managed to stick my foot out and trip Dutch. He landed on his stomach, sprawled out on the floor but he was athletic and seemed to be up fast. In the distance I saw Johnny and the boys head out the back door after them. 

“Stay here”. I said to Kate who looked petrified. 

“Where are you going?” 

“After them”. I ran across the gym floor and out the door that I saw Johnny and the boys use. It lead to the back carpark. I looked around and saw a field on one side, in the distance I could see a group running, it looked like Daniel had lost the shower and was running for his life. I cursed myself for wearing heels so I took them off and ran after them, my feet sinking into the grass with every step I took and totally ruining my stockings. 

“Ali!!” Barb was screaming. “What the fuck are you doing?”

I kept moving. Truth was I had no idea WHAT I was doing. The whole situation would have been laughable if not for Dutch clearly wanting to kill Daniel. 

“Find someone and call the police”. I kept up the mantra as I ran. I could see Dutch had caught up with Daniel in the distance and had him up against a fence. It looked like he was punching him in the stomach. Johnny and the boys were a fair bit behind but they were almost there. 

I stopped for a second and held my side. I had a stitch and gasped for air. I saw Johnny grabbing Dutch from behind but to my horror, Dutch turned on his best friend and started throwing punches.

I held my side and kept moving. I could see Bobby rushing to Daniel who was slumped on the ground. I felt the blood drain from my face - what if he was seriously hurt? Dead? From where I was standing he wasn’t moving. 

Jimmy and Tommy were trying to help Johnny who was struggling with Dutch. Poor Tommy copped a punch to the face while Jimmy was trying to tear Dutch off Johnny. I knew the last thing Johnny wanted was to fight Dutch but I saw Dutch’s busted lip and knew Johnny had no choice. 

In the distance I saw a person climbing the fence. I rushed over thinking I could tell them to call the police at least? When I got closer I panicked. It was an old man, a very old man. 

“Please help! Call the police!” I shouted. “Dont come over here!”

He glanced at Daniel who was groaning in pain against Bobby. Then he looked at the boys fighting, clearly trying to work out who the instigator was. 

“This boy?” The old man pointed at Dutch who was still out of control. 

“Yes!” 

He walked over and I started screaming. 

“STOP! YOU’RE GOING TO GET HURT! CALL THE POLICE!”

He seemed to ignore me and walked right up to the boys, pulling Dutch off Johnny while Jimmy still tried to hold his arm back. 

“FUCK OFF OLD MAN!” Dutch pushed jimmy off him and laughed. “I SAID FUCK OFF!”

The old man stood still then to my shock swept Dutch’s feet out from under him. Dutch jumped up and started to attack the old man but instead received a kick to the stomach, hard enough for him to double over in pain. The old man turned to me. 

“Police come. I call before”. 

I simply nodded, my eyes blinked a few times because I couldn’t comprehend what I saw. This man knew karate? I saw Johnny staring too, clearly he was mystified. 

“You safe”. The man nodded at me.

“Uh thank you”. 

The old man stood by Dutch as a police car pulled up a few minutes later. After the old man gave a statement, followed by Daniel and the boys, the officer took Dutch away in the back of his car. 

Daniel declined to be examined at a hospital, however the old man offered for all of us to come back to his place and get cleaned up. 

“Name Miyagi. Come use phone, rest?”

“Uh yeah ok”. Johnny ran his fingers through his fringe. “Thanks for your help. You know karate?”

“Same you”. 

“Yeah you’re really good”. 

“Easy be good when not fight friend”. Mr Miyagi patted Johnny on his back. “Come”

Bobby and Tommy helped Daniel while Jimmy followed. Johnny sighed and looked at my feet. I could tell he was angry at me. 

“Where are your shoes?”

“Johnny I couldn’t walk across the field in heels!”

“Your stockings are ruined. Ali why the hell did you follow us?” Johnny paused. “You never think!”

“I was going to get someone to help!”

“For fucks sake”. Johnny put his face in his hands for a second and I knew he was trying not to lose it. “You never listen to me! If I say something you do the opposite!”

“Sorry for caring! Maybe it was stupid but I was scared ok?” My voice trembled. 

“I can’t risk anything happening to you!”

“And I can’t risk anything happening to YOU!”

“Ali I can defend myself ok? I’m a black belt!” 

“Stop yelling at me! I know that ok? I thought I could help”. 

Johnny watched me stare at him. My hands were on my hips, looking like a hot mess. I hadn’t even noticed that I was crying. 

“Sorry”. He held open his arms and I fell into them. “I know you mean well. That’s what I love about you. Here let me carry you”. Johnny scooped me up to cross the street. 

“I should take these off before I go in his house”. I stared at my filthy stockings and quickly unclipped them and slipped them off my legs, throwing them in a trash can. 

“You know you just ruined my favourite thing right?”

“Buy me some more then”. 

“Dont worry I will”. Johnny bought my hand to his lips. “Come on, we’ll go check on Daniel. Tommy copped a hard hit too”. 

“You should call Dutch’s parents”

“I was going to”. 

I touched his face. He looked sad. Dutch had been his friend for so long and I knew how hard it must be for to watch Dutch spiral out of control. 

“Are you hurt?”

“Me? Nah” I saw his cheeks redden. 

“Johnny? Are you hurt?” I looked into his eyes. “It’s me remember?”

“I’m not injured Ali. He just got some hits in around my side”. Johnny paused. “I didn’t want to fight him which was stupid because I kept my guard down”.

I watched as Mr Miyagi pointed to his door a few meters away and waved for us to follow. I nodded and turned to Johnny. 

“It’s not stupid. He’s your friend”.

“Yeah and I busted his face. Makes me feel like shit”. 

I grabbed his hand and led him towards Mr Miyagi’s place. I ignored his comments about my feet and just dragged him along. When we got inside I saw the boys sitting on a small lounge. Mr Miyagi had a pot of tea out and was tending to Daniels injuries. 

Johnny asked if he could use the phone and called Dutch’s Dad followed by Bobby’s mum. I’d learnt over the years that she was the one the boys went to the most. I could tell my Johnny’s face and the way that he watched Mr miyagi that he had a lot of questions - his mouth opened and closed a few times as if he took back what he wanted to say. So instead I just held his hand. 

A short while later Bobby’s mum arrived. She looked in a state of shock as we filled her in. She thanked Mr Miyagi and offered him some cash which he politely declined. She then dropped Johnny and I off at the school to collect his bike and was going to drive Daniel home and take the boys with her. She said they’d come back later to pick up the bikes. 

Bobby got out to go and find Barb while I hopped on the back of Johnny’s bike, ignoring his protests about my lack of shoes. My parents thought I was staying at Barbs tonight so I asked Johnny if I could come stay at his place. Obviously he jumped at the chance, but I was more concerned with checking if he was hurt. 

I noticed he drove slower than usual and seemed to groan into the corners. I knew he was probably bruised.

Once inside we went straight to his room. Luckily his mum and Syd weren’t come yet, otherwise that would have been awkward. Johnny lay on his bed, clearly exhausted while I went into his bathroom and grabbed a few towels. I washed my face and then went back out. 

“Come and have a shower?”

“Can’t move”. 

“I’ll shower with you?”

I’d never seen Johnny move so fast. Our clothes were off in a second and we stood under the steaming hot water. I used the opportunity to check out his injuries. His side looked bruised and around his back. 

“Nothings broken babe. Just bruised”. 

“How do you know?”

“I’ve had injuries my whole life. I know”. 

I washed his hair and his body. He watched me with interest then he did the same to me. He was gentle as his hands moved across my body. He turned me around under the water to rinse off my back and I felt his hardness poking me. 

“No way Mr! This is purely a shower ok? You’ve been in a fight and I need you to rest”. 

“Yeah ok”. Johnny moved his hand to one of my breasts, touching the swell of it softly before tracing his fingers over my nipple. “You knew I’d try though. I’d try if I was half dead”. 

“Yeah I know”. I laughed and kissed his shoulder, his fingers still exploring my breast. 

“Promise me I can have you on the morning”. 

“Deal. But I bet you’ll feel worse tomorrow Champ”. 

We dried off and Johnny pulled on some boxers and threw me a t shirt. I pulled it on and snuggled in next to him. My thoughts drifted to Dutch and I wondered what he was doing right now?


	11. The trouble with us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the Halloween dance. Ali and Johnny face the fallout.
> 
> *some smut*

I woke up early because Johnny’s curtains were wide open letting the sunlight steam in. I squinted and got out of bed carefully so that I didn’t wake him. I closed the curtains, used the bathroom then crept back under the covers. It was only 6 a.m, early for a Saturday morning.

I snuggled into Johnny’s back since he was facing the other way. He was warm and smelt so good. I lent up on my elbow to inspect his back and side where Dutch had kicked him. A big nasty black bruise had formed which looked painful. 

“Checking me out?”

“I was CHECKING your bruise thank you!”

“I’m fine babe”. Johnny rolled over to face me. He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and stared at me for a moment. “I’m sorry I yelled at you last night”.

“It’s ok Johnny”. 

“No it’s not ok. I could have spoken to you after and explained. I didn’t need to yell at you like that”. 

“I yelled back at you so it’s ok”. I kissed his lips. “I know I shouldn’t have followed you”. 

“It’s just that when I’m in a fight I need to focus Ali. I can’t do that if you’re there. What if you had of got hurt?”

“I know that now”. I paused. “I’m sorry”. 

Johnny kissed me slowly until a smirk appeared on his lips.

“What?” I raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s the morning, so i can have you right?”

“Hmmmm” I pretended to think it over. “Well I’m not really in the mood”. 

“I’ll make you get in the mood”. 

“I was joking silly”. I kissed his lips. “I’m always in the mood for you”. 

Johnny cupped my face and kissed me until we literally gasped for air. “I love you Ali Mills. I’m going to marry you one day”. 

I stared at him as my heart beat rapidly. His eyes searched mine quickly as if he wasn’t sure what I was thinking. 

“You’d better”. 

I watched as a smile crept onto the corners of his mouth. I didn’t wait for him to say anything else, I just straddled his waist keeping most of my weight on my knees as I wasn’t sure how badly his back hurt. 

“I’m ok” Johnny smiled as if he read my mind. His hands moved under the hem of the T-shirt I was wearing and pulled it off my head. His eyes went wide when he realized I had no bra or underwear on. 

“I only have last nights clothes” I shrugged. 

“I’m not complaining”. Johnny ran his hands over my stomach then my breasts. His thumb circling my nipple and he watched it harden under his touch. I moved back so that he could slide his boxers off. 

“Is your door locked?” I glanced at it quickly. 

“Yes baby. I locked it last night just in case I got lucky”. 

I rolled my eyes as I shifted back to my position, this time holding him in my hands and stroking his cock. 

I watched as he wet his thumb and moved between my legs to circle my clit. We spent awhile like this, just touching each other and taking our time. 

Eventually Johnny got impatient. I smirked as he started thrusting slightly into my hand. 

“What do you want Johnny?” I was pushing his boundaries for sure. His hand fell away from my body and he pulled at my shoulders until I fell forward so that he could kiss me. 

“I want to be inside you”. 

“But what if I just want to do this”. I stroked him again. “A bit more?”

“Fuck Ali”. Johnny groaned. 

“I was just teasing”. I rose up on my hips and positioned him at my entrance. His thumb returned to my clit as I pushed down on him slowly. I winced as I stretched around him. 

Johnny’s hands found my waist as he waited for me to get comfortable. “You ok baby?”

“Yeah think we’ve just had a lot of sex recently”. I rolled my eyes. 

He smirked but returned to touching me as I took my time and got used to him.

“Ok now?”

I nodded as his hands pushed my hips into a rhythm. Back and forth slowly in a way that made my toes curl. But it was looking at HIM that made my stomach tighten. He was lying there looking all hot and bothered, and he was sweating, I could see it on his forehead. It was an intense feeling knowing that I got Johnny this worked up. 

His hands grabbed my ass as he started to move me on him a bit faster. My hands dropped to his chest as I started to moan. 

“Oh my god yes!” He was hitting the perfect spot inside me over and over again. “Dont stop”

I could tell he was fighting so hard not to come. His hands fell away from my body and he clutched fistfuls of the bedsheets. 

“Johnny please”. I was grinding on him trying to push him over the edge. He was always this way, trying to hold out as long as possible to make sure I came first. I knew that he viewed it as some crazy link to his masculinity or something. But right now I was a way off and I knew by Johnny’s expressions that he was right there. 

“You close babe?” His brow was creased and I noticed a sheen of sweat glistening from his chest. I knew I couldn’t tell him, poor guy looked tortured.

“Johnny I need you”. I grabbed his hands, placing them on my breasts. “Please come inside me”. 

“Fuck” Johnny chewed on his bottom lip. His hands gripped my breasts and his rhythm started to falter. “Ali .. babe?”

My hands fell to his chest as I watched him find his release. There wasn’t anything more perfect in this world than Johnny at this moment. The expression on his face, the way that his hands fell to my waist and gripped me tight and the jerks of his hips as he poured himself into me. 

I fell to his chest as he finished and I lay like that listening to the rapid beat of his heart and deep breaths. 

“You didn’t?” He was pulling me up to look at him and he looked disappointed as if it was his fault. I smiled and put his hand between my legs until he got the message. 

“Can you?” 

I nodded and I had to hide a smile when I saw how determined he looked. His thumb circled my clit while his other hand held my breast, fingers circling my nipple. I was close, and when I started moaning and leaning back on him he sat up. His mouth found mine as his thumb increased its pace and soon I was crying out, my sounds muffled in his own mouth as I shook in his arms. He was semi hard inside of me and my walls clenched around him. 

“Fuck baby”. Johnny kissed my lips again. “That’s never happened after”. 

“I know”. I hugged him tight. “But Johnny I don’t always have to. I just love being this close to you and you always make me feel good”. 

“No way”. Johnny shook his head as I moved off him and lay back on the bed. “I need you to. It’s my favourite part”. 

I groaned as I felt a sticky feeling between my legs and Johnny laughed. I got out to bed to use his bathroom.

“And that’s why most people use condoms!” I groaned. 

“I hate them. I can’t feel you”. Johnny yelled after me. 

I cleaned myself up and returned back to bed to enjoy some snuggles with Johnny. He was spooning me and had his arm am wrapped around me protectively. I loved the feeling of his strong arm around me, it made me feel so safe. 

Just then we heard a knock on the door. I swear I almost died. It was Johnny’s mum. 

“Honey please open up. I know Ali is with you. I’m not upset at that i just need to talk with you”. 

“Shit!” Johnny grabbed his clothes while I picked up my t shirt and rushed into the bathroom to make myself presentable. Johnny waited a few minutes before opening. 

“Mum I can explain ..”

“Johnny listen to me. Ali’s parents are downstairs and they’re very upset”. Laura looked at me as I came out of the bathroom and stood next to Johnny. His hand reached for mine.

“Ok I’ll go explain that it was late and ..” 

“Honey listen to me”. Laura glanced at us both. “They know about what happened with that boy Daniel. His mother took him to the hospital last night. He has a punctured lung”. 

“Oh my god!” My hand covered my mouth. “Will he be ok?”

“I think so but Ali darling .. your Father thinks that Johnny is pulling you into problems. He’s very upset and has told me he’s come to pick you up and you’re not to see Johnny anymore”. 

“What? No he can’t do that!” I felt my heart pound. I knew how unreasonable my father could be. I also knew that he didn’t really like Johnny. 

“Mum that’s stupid. I didn’t do anything to Daniel! Dutch beat him up!” Johnny ran his fingers through his hair. 

“I know honey but I think for now it’s best if Ali goes home. Just let the dust settle”. Laura reached for my hand. “He’s very angry sweetheart”. 

“I’ll go talk to him”. I grabbed my things off the bed. 

“Ali sweetheart”. Laura glanced at my clothes. Johnny’s Van Halen t shirt that sat about my knees - nothing at the bottom. Yes I looked like I’d rolled out of my boyfriends bed. 

“Laura it’s fine”.

“Let me put a shirt on. Don’t worry baby I’ll explain everything”. Johnny threw on a shirt and we all walked downstairs. The second I saw my parents my heart sank. My mum looked upset but my father looked furious. 

“Let’s go Ali”. He glared at me. “I can’t believe I have to see this. We raised you better”. 

“Mr Mills I can explain about last night”. Johnny stepped forward. “Dutch was out of control. We were helping Daniel”. 

“Dutch your drug addict friend?” My father stared at Johnny. “Young man trouble follows you around doesn’t it? No i cannot have my daughter being dragged into this”.

“Johnny’s not dragging me into anything!” I yelled. 

“Ali listen to your father please!” My mother pleaded with me. “Look at you. It’s clear as day what you’ve been doing”. 

“Johnny is my boyfriend! We’ve been dating for over two years Mum! He’s not some casual hook up!”

“It’s ok babe”. Johnny stood in front of me. “Mr and and Mrs Mills I know you’re upset but I love Ali, I’d never do anything to hurt her”.

“Save it Johnny. Ali I want you in the car now. You’re a teenager who isn’t thinking straight and you need to trust me. This boy is no good for you”. 

“Now you listen here!” Laura glared at my father. “Johnny is a good boy! He loves your daughter! They’re good kids. Sure they make mistakes but they’re learning as they go”. She paused. “I won’t have you disrespecting my son in my home”. 

“Fine. We’re leaving”. My Dad glared at Laura. “I’ll say what I feel OUTSIDE of your home”. 

My father grabbed my hand but I snatched it away and started to cry. I reached for Johnny’s shirt. 

“Johnny im not going! I want to stay here with you”. My eyes searched his and I could see torment in his blue eyes. 

“ALI NOW!” My father screamed as my mother rushed out to the car. 

“Mr Mills stop it. I can drop her back later if you want but you’re not taking her when she’s upset”. Johnny held me against his chest. 

“DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!” 

“Please calm down!” Laura stood in front of us. “I will take her home you have my word but all this yelling and screaming isn’t helping! They’re just kids for gods sake”. 

“Exactly! They’re kids! My daughter shouldn’t be acting this way”. My father glared at me. “Your costume last night was inappropriate! This boy has you looking and acting like a tramp!” 

“WATCH YOUR MOUTH!” Johnny yelled at my father. “Don’t you dare speak to her that way!”

My mouth was open but nothing came out. At that moment I felt helpless against Johnny’s chest, staring at a man who was meant to be my family yet I could see it in his eyes. I was such a disappointment to him. 

“Ok that’s enough!” Laura pointed towards her door. “Please leave. I’ll have Ali home in a few hours”. 

My father stood for a few moments before turning in his heel and walking out the door. I saw Laura and Johnny exchange glances before Johnny led me to the sofa and Laura left to give us some privacy. He sat down, pulling me into his lap. I felt sick to my stomach because I knew my father. I was scared that he meant every word that he said.


	12. Laura Lawrence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some big changes are in store for Johnny and Ali.

I don’t know how long I lay on the lounge in Johnny’s arms. The altercation with my parents had really upset me, especially knowing that I’d disappointed my father so much. He was so stubborn sometimes and I knew from past experience that I was potentially facing not being allowed to see Johnny. Just thinking about that broke my heart. 

“I’m not doing this again”. Johnny stroked my back. 

“Huh?”

“Being apart from you. I’m not doing it Ali”. He paused. “Sorry but i don’t give a shit what your father says”. 

“Honey you’re not helping”. Laura walked into the room with some clothes and shoes for me. “Listen kids I know what happened was tough but you’ll get through this ok? In the meantime, Ali darling here are some jeans and things from my skinny days”. Laura smiled. “Go shower and I’ll make breakfast”. 

“Thanks Laura”. 

“That’s ok. Let’s try to get on with the day? I thought you two might like to stop by the hospital to see Daniel?”

“Yes I’d like that”. I reluctantly got off Johnny’s lap. “Then I guess I’ll see later if my Dad has calmed down”. 

“He better have”. Johnny huffed as he got up. 

“One step at a time ok?” Laura smiled. “We’ll work it out”. 

“I’m not having someone tell me that I can’t see Ali”. Johnny looked at his mother. 

“Honey, he was angry. People say things when they’re upset ok? We’ll just have to see what happens”. 

“Laura my Dad doesn’t back down. And you know he’s never accepted my relationship with Johnny”. I sighed. “I can’t deal with all this”. 

“That’s why we need to take small steps”. Laura looked at us sympathetically. “No use stressing over something that hasn’t happened”. 

I nodded and thought it was best to leave the conversation. I headed up to Johnny’s room and laid the clothes on his bed. A minute later his arms wrapped around my waist. 

“I love you”

“I love you too”. 

“Johnny I need to say something. If my parents stop us from seeing each other .. I mean if that happens we’ll find a way right?”

“Yes” Johnny rested his chin on my shoulder. 

“You won’t just .. get fed up and move on?”

“Ali I told you this before”. He sighed then turned me to face him. “You’re it for me”.

“Ok”

“I mean that. I love you”. 

“I know, I just needed to hear it”. I felt his lips ghost mine. 

“How about I leave you to shower in peace? I’ll go help mum with breakfast. Let’s just leave the rest of this crap for awhile ok?”

“Ok”. 

Half an hour later I was showered and dressed in Laura’s skinny white jeans and one of Johnny’s smaller t shirts. I rolled my eyes when I realized it was one of his cobra Kai shirts, obviously from a few years back. 

I went down stairs and Johnny and Laura were sitting at the table waiting for me. A big pile of blueberry pancakes and fruit sat in the middle of the table. 

“Honey those jeans look good”. Laura smiled as I sat down. 

“They’re a little .. tight” I laughed “but thank you they fit ok”. 

“I was your age when I wore them so they’re pretty old!”

“So you’re a Cobra Kai girl huh?” Johnny gestured to my t shirt. 

“I might keep it actually”. 

“Looks good on you babe. You look badass”. 

“Johnny! Language!” Laura interrupted as we started to eat. 

“Well she does look badass!” 

I smiled as Johnny’s hand found my thigh. He gave it a squeeze and I just wished I could stay here with him forever. Suddenly I dropped my fork causing Laura to jump. 

“You ok honey?” She looked at me then at Johnny as I stared at her blankly. 

“Babe?” Johnny touched my arm. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing .. um I was just thinking about Daniel and everything that happened to him”. I lied. 

“Yes poor boy”. Laura sighed. “Will you two be ok finding your way around the hospital?”

“We’ll be fine mum”. Johnny replied before returning to his breakfast. 

I waited until we cleared the plates and Johnny had gone for a shower. Laura and I were in the kitchen and I needed to talk with her alone. I knew that she’d separated from Syd a few weeks ago so I thought now was good timing. 

“Laura?” 

“Yes honey?” 

“Can I please speak openly with you?”

Laura immediately stopped what she was doing and turned to me, wiping her hands on a dish cloth. 

“Of course Ali. We’ve known each other long enough”. 

“Can I .. I mean .. things at home have been bad lately. I know Dad won’t back down today. I just .. I wish I didn’t have to stay there. I love Johnny. Truly love him you know?”. I paused as I watched Laura’s eyes water. “Laura I love him and want to be with him forever. It’s not a teenage crush like my dad says. I know in here”. I pointed to my heart. 

“Oh honey”. 

“I just .. I want to be prepared you know? If my Dad says I can’t see him anymore I want to be able to make my own decision. I broke up with him last time because of my Dad and honestly Laura, I was miserable”. 

“He was the same Ali. He loves you dearly”. 

“I’m kind of an adult right? I mean I don’t have much school left and then .. well ..”

“Honey are you trying to ask me if you could stay here?”

“Yes”. I cover my face with my hands. “Would you let me?”

“Ali that’s a huge decision. For you, Johnny and for me”. 

“Oh”. My face dropped. “I understand”. 

“I’d need to think about it”. Laura hugged me. “The thought had crossed my mind but I don’t want to come between you and your parents. I’m a mother myself and I would never want that”

“Ok”. 

“But, I do believe you and Johnny are better together”. Laura paused. “I’ll think it over and talk with Johnny ok? But I really hope your father calms down and let’s you two stay together”

“Thanks Laura” I hugged her back. “I’m so glad that Johnny and I have someone that’s on our side”.

“Honey I’m always on your side”. 

Just then Johnny walked in, looking as handsome as ever and I momentarily forgot everything. He looked at us suspiciously. 

“Ok what’s up?” 

“Nothing, just girl talk”. I smiled at a Laura and grabbed my bag off the bench. “Thank you for everything. I really appreciate it”.

“Anytime honey” Laura hugged us both and waved goodbye as we got in Johnny’s car and headed to the hospital. 

The drive was therapeutic for me. Johnny had the radio up high and I skimmed the breeze with my hand out the window. Johnny’s hand rested on my thigh and occasionally he’d squeeze it, but mostly we just sat in comfortable silence. 

At the hospital we got directions to Daniel’s room. I peeked through the window on the door and saw that he was alone. Wide awake and staring out the window. I knocked and we walked in. The second he saw us his face lit up into the biggest smile. 

“Ali with an I and Johnny with a ...” Daniel grinned. 

“With a Y” I finished for him. I shrugged at the odd look Johnny was giving me and walked over to hug Daniel. “How are you feeling?”

“You look like crap man”. Johnny sat down in the chair next to the bed while I squeezed on the bed next to Daniels feet. 

“Geez thanks” Daniel rolled his eyes. 

“What Johnny means to say is how’s your injuries? We heard you have a punctured lung?” I turned to Daniel. “I didn’t realize you were that bad”. 

“Neither did I until I struggled with breathing later that night. I also have two fractured ribs so yeah ...I am feeling like crap”. Daniel sighed. 

“You know Dutch .. well he’s gone away for treatment”. Johnny glanced at me before continuing. “He’s got issues man. Big ones”. 

“My mum wants to press charges”. Daniel sighed. “I just want to move on you know?” 

“We support whatever decision you make Daniel”. I felt sad even looking at his face, it was swollen and bruised. “I know Dutch needs help but what he did to you was wrong. I’d hate to think what could have happened if Johnny and the boys didn’t show up”. 

“Yeah thanks Ali”. Daniel looked at Johnny. “Man I owe you a huge thank you. I mean, you probably saved my life”. 

“Nah it’s all good”. I watched Johnny’s cheeks redden. 

“No seriously Johnny. Thank you”. 

“You’re welcome but it really was nothing”. 

“Ok I’ll stop but I hope you know I appreciate it”. Daniel paused. “That old man Mr Miyagi? He was pretty cool hey?”

“Yeah I thought he was going to get himself killed but then he pulls out this old school karate”. 

“I need to go thank him when I get out of here”. 

“He was really nice”. I added. “He told me he lives alone and doesn’t have any family. Maybe we can all go round and visit him one day?”

“Yeah I wanted to find out more about his karate”. Johnny paused. “It was different from what I know”. 

“Well we should plan it as soon as I get better”. Daniel smiled. “I’m actually glad to see you both. It’s super boring in here. My mum is working this afternoon so she came up in the morning”. 

“Has anyone else seen you?” I smiled. 

“Just Freddy”. Daniel laughed then stopped and held his side. “He fell asleep in the chair”. 

“Oh no!” 

“Yeah”. Daniel rolled his eyes. “Some visitor”. 

We stayed for another hour or so just talking about random stuff to keep Daniel smiling. But I could sense after awhile that Johnny was agitated. 

“Uh Ali I think we should head off now?” Johnny glanced at his watch. “I should take you home before dinner”. 

“Oh yeah I didn’t realize it was getting late”. I bent down to hug Daniel. “We’ll see you soon ok? Get better”. 

“Thanks guys” Daniel shook Johnny’s hand. “See you soon”. 

We left the hospital and headed back to the car. I felt nervous just thinking about facing my father. I knew Johnny was too but he was trying his best not to show it. 

Soon Johnny pulled up outside my parents house. I pushed my sunglasses up on top of my head when I saw the car in the drive away. 

“Johnny? Is that your mums car?” 

“Yeah”. Johnny looked confused. “What’s she doing here? Oh fuck I hope there’s no fighting already”. Johnny got out the car quickly and I followed. 

I was ready for world war three but when I walked inside with Johnny the three of them were seated at the dining table having tea. It was a very strange sight to say the least as I knew my parents were not fond of Johnny’s mum. 

“Mum?” Johnny called out. “Everything ok?”

I stood next to him. My parents looked calm, although my father glanced disapprovingly at Johnny. 

“Laura? What are you doing here?” I glanced at her then my parents. “Um hi mum and Dad”. 

“Hello Ali”. My dad nodded at Johnny. “Johnny. Please sit down”. 

We sat next to Laura in silence. I noticed her patting Johnny’s knee. 

“Ali, Laura came to speak with us”. My father started. “I’ve calmed down since our exchange this morning but I’m still very unsure about your relationship with this boy. I’m worried that he’s leading you astray”. 

“Mr Mills ..” Johnny clenched his jaw. 

“Please let me finish young man”. My father turned back to me. “I asked you to end this before yet you two keep finding your way back to each other. It seems inevitable that will keep occurring. Anyway, I haven’t been myself lately, there’s been a lot going on at work and I’ve been offered a transfer interstate”. 

“What? No! I’m not leaving here!” I immediately panicked. I looked at a Johnny and noticed he had paled.

“Ali”. My father paused. “That was my first reaction. But I think separating you both will lead you to hate me and I don’t want that. Plus you have a year left of school here and I know that’s a trying time for any teenager”. 

“So what are you saying?”

“Laura has offered to care for you here”. My father swallowed. This was difficult for him. “To be your guardian. So she would be responsible for your well-being. NOW there will be rules that Laura will respect and I expect YOU to abide by them”. 

“Mum?” Johnny looked at his mother in shock. 

“I need to be blunt here”. My father continued looking at Johnny. “Young man this is my daughter. I do not want a phone call from her telling me she’s pregnant, you hear me? I don’t want her life screwed up. Please understand that Ali needs a future, a good future. I need you to understand what I’m saying”. 

“Dad!” My face burned but Johnny put his hand on mine to calm me. He looked at my father. 

“Mr Mills that’s not what I want either. To be honest, I want to marry Ali one day when we’re settled and have a future with her. And yeah kids and stuff but not now. I know that wouldn’t be smart so I just wanted you to know that” Johnny paused and his face was red. “We’re not stupid teenagers who don’t think of the consequences”. 

“Well that’s good to hear”. My father turned to me. “Ali I expect you to visit us during holiday break and we’ll be flying down every few weeks. If I get a bad feeling at ANY point you will be on the next plane out you hear me?”

“Ali this has been very difficult for us”. My mother spoke up. “Please be responsible. No drinking or .. sharing a bedroom”. My mother stuttered. “We understand that you and Johnny are ... in a relationship but we have rules that we’ve been through them with Laura”. 

“I understand”. I was still in shock. “I came here expecting you to tell me I could never see Johnny again”. 

“Well you can thank Laura for that”. My mum smiled. 

I walked over to them both and hugged them. Even though I was going to end up with Johnny, they were still my parents and I knew I’d miss them. 

“Thank you Laura”. I turned back to her and she smiled. 

“Anytime honey. It will be good to have a girl in the house”. She opened her arms to me and I hugged her close. 

“Mum and Dad can I just go outside with Johnny to talk while you finish here?”

“Of course”. My mum smiled at us both. 

I took Johnny’s hand and went to the outdoor patio where we sat in the swinging chair overlooking the gardens. 

“Are you ok with me living with you?” I looked at him and his smile was so wide. 

“What do YOU think?” He raised an eyebrow at me. 

“Your mum is the coolest you know that?”

“Yeah she is hey?”

“This is kinda serious now? Like we’re living together”. 

“Yeah it is. But I’m serious about you Babe”. 

I snuggled into Johnny’s shoulder. Maybe things were turning around? Daniel was getting better, Dutch was getting the help he needed and Johnny and I could be together at last?


End file.
